High School DxD: Another World
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Despues de derrotar a rivan un nuevo enemigo aparece pero logramos derrotarlo con ayuda de issei y mia, la paz de nuevo aparece como suele ser, pero habla paz o enemigos de otros mundos llegaran, lean y revisen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos aqui con kagamine con una nueva historia, esta se me ocurio hace mucho tiempo atras hasta que por fin puedo subirlo espero que os guste.**

 **No soy dueño de school dxd ecepto los oc...**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **ESTOY EN DXD?**

 **Universo humano, México edomex Chalco, de noche**

Nos encontramos de noche, en el edomex, fría y algo desolado excepto que hay una mujer llamando a los conductores para que ellos lleven pasajeros, en la tienda despachando productos, era a punto de cerrar, Sergio Martínez de 22 años se despedía de sus amigos de la tienda, ya en su cuarto habla…..

Sergio: como me gustaría, pasar miles de aventuras (con una triste sonrisa mira su celular marcaban las 21:50) mis sueños y propósitos, terminaron eh? Quisiera vivir unas grandes aventuras (sonríe y se duerme con su ropa normal/no de pijama)

Mientras que el dormía una persona observo eso y sonríe, esta figura miro la soledad de el como si fueran sus ojos Ophis la diosa urubús de lo infinito miro al chico solitario….

Ophis: así que quieres aventuras eh? (pregunto mirando al moreno dormido) entonces, tu deseo se te ara realidad (sonríe y abre una brecha dimensional) ahora vivirás grandes aventuras, serás joven de nuevo y serás el mejor, y serás el portador de una sacred gear, y nuevo hakuryuutei (lo toma y entra a la brecha y se cierra)

 **Universo dxd, al día siguiente patio de la academia kouh**

Paso la noche al dia el pelinegro sentía frio quiso taparse pero se despierta de golpe…..

Sergio: que demonios? (pregunto al mirar en lo mas alto del árbol) como carajos llegue aquí? Pero que esta pasando? (mira que en su brazo izquierdo tiene un guantelete blanquirojo) pero que esta pasando? (se quedo sorprendido cuando el guante habla)

Rip: (oh parece que despertaste de esta forma compañero) (le dijo la gema al pelinegro)

Sergio: que demonios esta pasando? (pregunto ya en shock)

Rip: (relájate compañero, me llamo rip el dragón emperador blanquirojo, también conocido como el hakuryuutei, y estas aquí por un capricho de una diosa) (respondió)

Sergio: entonces donde estoy? (volvió a preguntar)

Rip: (estamos en otro universo, bueno tu eres de otro universo yo soy de otro universo paralelo a este, ya que te explique, estas mas calmado) (respondio)

Sergio: un poco (se baja con tranquilidad) deja ver oh (mira todas sus cosas) mis cosas, ahora mirar la hora, son las 6:30 am, todo esta bien, si no que mis cosas que hice también, mi laptop etc, y donde debo ver primero? (pregunto)

Entonces el moreno toma sus cosas y entra al edificio nuevo de la academia, observa salones y mas salones hasta ver una puerta enorme….

Sergio: este lugar que será? (pregunto y abre la puerta revelando un salo de reuniones) parece un consejo, posiblemente de estudiantes, mmm bueno deja que mire esto (aun mira el guante) y como lo desaparezco? (pregunto)

Rip: (relájate y asi desaparezca el guante, aun seguiré hablándote mentalmente) (respondio y el moreno se relaja desapareciendo el guantelete)

Sergio: bien, oh aquí puedo cargar mi celular (sonríe cuando el dragón)

Rip: (esquiva esa patada!) (exclamo el moreno se voltea y salta de la impresión)

Sergio: pero que ahhhhh (se toca el estómago) maldición (cae desmayado)

Yura: que debo hacer con el kachou? (pregunto la albina)

Sona: deja que despierte, se ve que no es peligroso, pero me pregunto que hace aquí? (pregunto al mirar al chico inconsciente siendo cargado por tsubaki y yura)

Que sucederá, con el en este mundo desconocido? Lograra regresar a su universo? Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo…

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **INICIO COMO PEON DE SONA SITRI**

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con una historia de su agrado espero que os guste nos vemos en la otra prologo listo nos vemos….**

 **K agamine shon**


	2. Peón

**Hola amigos aqui con kagamine con una nueva historia, esta se me ocurio hace mucho tiempo atras hasta que por fin puedo subirlo espero que os guste.**

 **No soy dueño de school dxd ecepto los oc...**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **INICIO COMO PEON DE SONA SITRI**

 **Academia kouh hora de descanso**

Nos encontramos en el descanso, el moreno sigue inconsciente, lo observa la heredera de la casa sitri con algo de curiosidad...

Sona: quien será? (Es la pregunta que tiene ella se voltea y sale)

Sergio: (abre los ojos) que demonios que fue lo que sucedió? (Pregunto confundido)

Tsubaki: quien eres (responde con hostilidad)

Sergio: que carajos! (Exclamo sorprendido)

Tsubaki: quien eres? (Volvió a preguntar)

Sergio: tranquila, me llamó Sergio si quiere saber que hago aquí, no tengo ni la idea (responde nervioso)

Tsubaki: no Mientras, traes algo muy peligroso (sería)

Sona: tsubaki dejalo! (Exclamo seria)

Sergio: ah esto no lo entiendo, porque una chica linda tiene la fuerza de un torton (se gal los pelos)

Sona: (con una gota) dime de donde eres? (Pregunto confundida ante la actitud del chico)

Sergio: no tengo ni idea de que, sólo diré que aparecí en un árbol afuera del edificio y es todo (responde más tranquilo)

Sona: dice la verdad, deja de asustarlo más de lo que está (sería)

Tsubaki: entiendo, pero si apareció porque tiene un sacred gear? (Pregunto)

Sergio: no tengo nada y no se porque Oh (responde y mira una hoja con algo escrito) hola si lees está hoja significa que estas en el universo dxd, tienes la oportunidad de cumplir un objetivo aquí, y es salvar este mundo, ya cumplido regresarás a tu mundo, otra cosa te entrego la dividing gear, para que puedas lidiar con el fin de sobrevivir, lo malo es que tienes que reencarnarte, porque en cualquier momento ejercer el poder y te consumara, atentamente la diosa.

Otra cosa, luego te diré que diosa soy, Sergio martinez.

Que? (Sorprendido) ah no puede ser (cae de rodillas)

Sona: Momo, aki sostengan a el necesitamos reencarnado, antes de que explote (sería y las dos lo sostienen) yo sona sitri líder de la casa sitri, tu Sergio martinez volverás a caminar entre nosotros (sería y se unde 5 peones y en eso saca 4 pares de alas demoníacas quedando inconsciente)

Aki: ya que es su peón, que será de el? (Pregunto la peliverde)

Sona: a que conviva en este mundo, si le ortogaron el salvar el mundo inframundo y humano, no remitiremos que nada le pase (responde sería y convencida)

Tsubaki: valla, veamos el potencial de el será divertido, acompañar a alguien de otro mundo (sonrie)

Parece que las cosas se ponen interesantes, pero que pasará cuando sea pretado para ayudar a rías gremory? Pronto lo sabrán...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **MI PRIMER CONTRATO**

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con el nuevo capítulo** **nos vemos….**

 **Kagamine shon**


	3. Contrato

**Hola amigos aqui con kagamine con una nueva historia, esta se me ocurio hace mucho tiempo atras hasta que por fin puedo subirlo espero que os guste.**

 **No soy dueño de school dxd ecepto los oc...**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **MI PRIMER CONTRATO**

 **Academia kouh hora de la salida**

Nos encontramos ya de noche en la Academia kouh, el moreno despierta con calma, confundido puede ver con claridad la oscuridad esto lo desconcertó entonces volteo y mira a la pelinegra de lentes...

Sona: ya está mejor? (Pregunto la heredera sitri)

Sergio: si, si lo estoy, pero como puedo verla a pesar de que es de noche (responde con duda)

Sona: ahora eres un demonio (saca sus alas igual que el)

Sergio: (impresionado) increíble recordé que casi explotó por ser humano, ahora soy un híbrido eh (observa su brazo izquierdo)

Sona: descansa, mañana tienes que ir hacer un contrato, nos vemos (desaparece en un círculo mágico)

Sergio: ahora que sucederá? (Miro donde se fue la chica)

 **Por la mañana**

Es de mañana en la Academia, el chico aún tenía su ropa casual cuando llegó, pero al ver a la pelinegra de lentes, y sus acompañantes saluda...

Sergio: hola (saluda sonriendo)

Tsubaki: ten ponte esto hoy inicias tus clases (le entregó un uniforme de kouh)

Sona: serás de primero, no te preocupes, después de todo, eres un extranjero de otro país ve con tsubaki y te dirá tu aul (abre la puerta y los dos salen)

Entonces el moreno se cambia, y tenía un uniforme de la Academia, de ahí partieron a la aula de primer año, y el grupo fue B...

Tsubaki: bienvenido, a la Academia (se mueve y se regresa)

 **Adentro del salón**

Maestro: hoy hay un nuevo estudiante, espero que lo reciban con bien, entra por favor (dio la indicación y el moreno entra nervioso)

Sergio: mi nombre es Sergio Martínez, espero llevarme bien con ustedes (con nerviosismo)

Maestro: una pregunta para Martínez-san? (Pregunto el maestro entre los estudiantes una castaña de coletas alza la mano)

Riku: de que país viene? (Pregunto la chica)

Sergio: de México, que mas quieres saber de mí (responde tranquilo y alza la mano una peliplatina)

Koneko: que más sabes de esta Academia? (Pregunto la mascota de la Academia)

Sergio: la verdad fui transferido ayer, conociendo la Academia es todo ya no tengo más respuestas (responde tranquilo)

Maestro: puede sentarse detrás hyoodo (le indicó el maestro y se sienta)

Sergio: (mente/ joder esto es algo malo) (con nerviosismo)

Rip: (tranquilo, nadie sabe que tiene un dragón excepto el de enfrente también fue recibido ayer como usted) (responde con simpleza)

Sergio: (entonces el también es un dragón?) (Pregunto)

Rip: (si, es el Sekiryuutei, pero como también tengo la capacidad de aumentar, dividir, el aún no desbloquea el dragón boster uno y dos también necesita, desbloquea el dragón boster uno, dos y tres) (responde)

Sergio: (entiendo, gracias rip) (sonrie)

Y así las clases continuaron...

 **Descanso**

Es la hora de la comida, el pelinegro como el castaño no hablaron con nadie, pero la llegada del princesa y de Yura por parte del consejo estudiantil...

Yuka: issei hyoodo? (Pregunto el castaño alza la vista) lo solicitan en el club de ocultismo (el castaño se levanta y sigue a la princesa de la academia)

Yura: Sergio Martínez, se le solicita en el consejo estudiantil (el moreno se para y sigue a la peliblanca)

Koneko: ese chico tiene algo en su interior (observó a donde se fue el)

 **Consejo estudiantil**

De vuelta al consejo los dos entran, el moreno ve ahora a una peliverde y a una pelirosa entonces se paran el y la chica se va a sentarse en los sillones...

Sona: necesita comer, por eso lo llamé pero también una de sus compañeras que también es peón, lo guiará para que realice su contrato (le da al chico un tazón de arroz)

Sergio: gracias, gracias necesitaba algo de comer (come con calma pero un msj de su celular le incómoda) Oh un msj de Yumi? Pero si estoy en otro universo es muy extraño que me lleguen msjs? (Con duda)

Sona: es mejor dejar que nadie se enteré, posiblemente, te juegen (responde algo celosa)

Sergio: entiendo, gracias por la comida (siguió su degustación)

Sona: de que (sonrie, y las demás del consejo nunca vieron esa faceta de su presidenta)

 **Despues de clase**

Ya es de tarde noche, Momo con el pelinegro están listos por el primer contrato...

Sona: Momo llévalo a que realice el contrato, Sergio después de que tu compañera te deje dependerá de ti lo siguiente (con seriedad recibiendo afirmación)

Entonces desaparecen en un círculo mágico...

 **Departamentos zona oeste**

La pareja parece en un departamento, Momo, Sergio observa eso...

Momo: bueno depende de ti, si sientes peligro recure a tu sacred gear ok (desaparece en un círculo mágico)

Sergio: bueno debo hacer el trabajo (toca la puerta) a solicitado un demonio del clan sitri (espero y una chica abre la puerta)

Lala: gracias por venir, neceque me ayudes hacer un pastel (sonrie)

Sergio: con gusto (entra y se cierra la puerta)

 **Poco después**

Despues de hacer el trabajo, el chico sale del departamento...

Lala: gracias por la ayuda aquí la paga del contrato, (le entregó una pintura igual que el)

Sergio: bueno a ir con mi ama, después de todo pude hacerlo (sonrie y guarda el cuadro en su mochila)

 **Parque**

Camino al parque, y observó al castaño pero también sintió peligro...

Sergio: pero que! (Exclamo y el caído lo ve)

Kaito: miren dos demonios, vemos cómo se queman (aparece su lanza)

Sergio: dividing gear (activo su guantelete de primer nivel bloqueado el ataque pero) ahhh (cae de rodillas)

Issei: pero que ahhh (también es empañado)

Kaito: hora de desaparecer (a punto de matarlos una patada mueve la lanza)

Yura: que haces? (Pregunto)

Kaito: no interfieren! (Exclamo pero una patada lo empujo)

Koneko: no te atrevas (con seriedad)

Rías: Ángel caído que hace en mi territorio? (Pregunto y en eso aparece sona)

Sona: Oh parece que los dos sufrieron observó al pelinegro y al castaño)

Kaito: no vuelvan a dejarlos sólo o la próxima los mataré (alza vuelo y se aleja)

Sergio: kachou (cae desmayado)

Issei: bucho (igual manera)

Yura: aún lo quiere? (Pregunto)

Sona: el aún podrá, lo sé (sonrie)

Koneko: es la misma pregunta (seria)

Rías: sabes la respuesta (entre las dos toman a sus peones y desaparece)

Asi inicio pero que retos vienen después para el?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL** **CAPITULO 4**

 **MI AMIGA ASIA**

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con el nuevo capítulo** **nos vemos….**

 **Kagamine shon**


	4. Amiga

**Hola amigos aqui con kagamine con una nueva historia, esta se me ocurio hace mucho tiempo atras hasta que por fin puedo subirlo espero que os guste.**

 **No soy dueño de school dxd ecepto los oc...**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **MI AMIGA ASIA**

 **Departamento de sona sitri, por la mañana**

Es de mañana en unos departamentos, el moreno despierta, pero como es posible que este en un departamento?

Sergio: pero que cojones? Donde estoy? (pregunta y se ve desnudo) que paso ayer? (voltea y mira a su ama desnuda) sitri!(impresionado)

Sona: buenos dias martinez-san (sonrie la heredera)

Sergio: que carajos hice (con cara azul pero se da cuenta) un momento si termine el contrato, como pare aqui? (pregunto confundido)

Sona: fue empalado por un caido anoche (responde se levanta y se sienta y sonrie)

Sergio: ok, ya veo que hago yo y usted desnudos? (con una duda)

Sona: la verdad necesitaba curarte de esta forma, ademas necesito ir a la academia, tu puedes llegar solo solo sales de mi casa, caminas asia el parque, lo cruzas y sigue ahi esta la academia ok, nos vemos (se viste con magia y desaparece en medio de su habitacion)

Sergio: honestamente, este mundo es mas extraño y las mujeres no se digan (se levanta y toma su uniforme y se viste)

 **De camino a la academia**

Como le dijo sona el moreno camina al parque ylo pasa y ve a niños, niñas con su madre, al ver la escena sonrie todo es casi igual a su mundo...

Sergio: la verdad casi no es diferente, pero lo estraño (con una sonrisa pero escucho un gemido voltea y mira una lindas bragas blancas) ahhh pero que? (con duda) oye estas bien? (pregunto y ayudo a la chica)

Asia: gracias por ayudarme, ahhh mi pañuelo (mira como sale volando el pañuelo)

Sergio: voy por el (corre por el pañuelo y lo toma y regreso) ten espero que lo guardes (sonrie y la chica sonrie de igual forma)

Asia: gracias, como te llamas? (pregunto la monja)

Sergio: me llamo sergio martinez, y el tuyo (le responde sonriendo)

Asia: mi nombre es asia argiento, y gracias por ayudarme sergio-san sabes donde esta la iglesia, necesito llegar (con una sonrisa)

Sergio: la verdad no se, pero te llevo a la academia para que le diga a kachou ok (sonrie y en eso llega issei)

Issei: valla amigo tambien pasastes algo mal no (sonrie)

Sergio: y que lo digas (con una sonrisa)

Issei: si me disculpas debo partir a la academia (se va corriendo subiendo la mano)

Sergio: entonces vamos ok (sonrie y camina a lado de la moja)

Asia: gracias (camina con el y el chico le habla)

Sergio: dime tienes amigos? (pregunto pero la chica sonrie tristemente)

Asia: no tengo, yo cure a un demonio y me trataron como hereje (le sonrie)

Sergio: ya veo, yo sere su amigo, te lo prometo, asi que vamos a decirle a mis compañeros de clase (sonrie pero se dio cuenta que no hay nadie)

No hay nadie eso le pareció extraño al chico hasta ver alas y a una pelinegra con vestimenta de cuero aparece/es reynare...

Reynare: asia ven, o el sufre! (exclama con enojo)

Sergio: pero que carajos ah dividing gear (activando sus guantelete)

Reynare: en serio, me puedes ganar con esa sacred gear? (pregunto con burla)

Sergio: no se pero **bost,** no voy a permitir que mi amiga sea llevada, a alguien que ni se a que le llamo una mujer con alas o que! (exclamo pero una lanza de luz le atravieza el estomago)

Asia: sergio-san! (con miedo cura al moreno)

Sergio: gracias, asia te juro que no voy a dejar que te lleven! (con seriedad se para)

Rip: (solo puedes tener el bost no puedes desbloquear los dragones bostar, necesitas aumentar los sentimientos) (lo dice mentalmente)

Sergio: yo no voy a dejarla sola, asi que sobre mi cadáver, no voy a permitirlo (con seriedad pero le dan otra lanza de luz y cae de nuevo)

Asia: por favor, no le lastime ire contigo reynare-san (baja la mirada con un impresionado moreno)

Sergio: asia, no quiero perder a mi amiga (mira como la moja camina y es noqueada por la caida)

Reynare: buena chica (la sostiene y sale volando y el pañuelo cae al piso)

Sergio: (trata de levantarse pero el pañuelo cae en su mano) asia, porque (cae desmayado)

 **Consejo estudiantil**

El moreno despierta, y mira a todas sus compañeras, en eso sona habla...

Sona: que sucedio, aki te encontro inconsiente y con un hoyo en el estomago? (pregunto con enojo)

Sergio: (sube la mano y mira el pañuelo) yo debo sabar a mi amiga, kachou voy a sal- (no termino de decir nada por una cachetada)

Sona: no puedes ir a territorio de angeles caidos, seria morir por salvarla (con enojo)

Sergio: no conosco este mundo, pero no voy a permitir ver morir a alguien que no tiene amigos, asi que adios (se voltea y sale del consejo y ve a aki y a yura) si van a detenerme? (pregunto serio)

Aki: no, iremos contigo, tu guante sabe donde esta no (responde sonriendo)

Sergio: ok vamos (camian asia la iglesia abandonada)

 **En la iglesia**

Los tres llegaron, y entran, abre la puerta, asia esta colgada por una cruz extraña/bueno ya saben...

Sergio: asia! (exclamo) ahhhh no me jodan (corre asia ella pero varios sacerdotes le impide en eso aki y yura limpian el camino) gracias amigas, asia (sube las escaleras) asia (mira como esta ella)

Reynare: viniste por ella, puedes llevartela (con un chasquido deja caer a la chica)

Sergio: asia, estas bien? (pregunto y ella afirma) regresale a su sacred gear! (exclamo con enojo)

Reynare: no digas idioteces, esto fue ideado por mis superiores y necesito prueba de eso (aparece una lanza)

Sergio: porque, dime que te hizo ella? (pregunto)

Reynare: nada pero la necesito, soy una angel castigadora (sonrie y el chico con rabia grita)

Sergio: **REYNARE!** (con rabia)

Reynare: callate mocoso, no lo desperdicies (lanzado la lanza pero de un salto cae con ella en sus brazos)

Sergio: (corre pero antes de ser detenido aki yyura lo ayudanda) aki-san yura-san (sonrie y camina en la entrada)

Yura: corre martinez-san (seria)

Aki: que lento vete! (exclamo seria)

Sergio: si salimos de esta me diran sergio, ok porque somo compañeros (sale con lagrimas y aki, yura sonrien)

 **Afuera**

Sona, tsubaki: acaban de matar a un caido y las caidas ven esto con molestia...

Kalawarner: en serio el clan sitri puede con reynare-sama? (pregunto)

Sona: la verdad el es un peon de otro mundo (sonrie y en eso mata a la peliazul)

Tsubaki: cree que el, esa chica puede sernos de utilidad, si la convierte en esclava (observa a la rubia gotica inconsiente)

Sona: si sera de utilidad, aki, yura, no lo interumpan podra vencerla, cren en el Hakuryuutei? (pregunto)

Aki: como sabe que es el hakuryuutei (responde)

Sona: por tener a los dos (sonrie y en eso observan el sufrimiento)

 **Donde se hacian las misas**

El moreno recuesta a la chica y le sonrie...

Sergio: amiga, no te preocupes yo voy a ser tu amigo y te ayudare (sonrie y le fruyen las lagrimas)

Asia: lo hizo por mi? gracias no puedo pedir nada mas (le sonrie y con lagrimas igual)

Sergio: vamos, estaras bien, no te preocupes (le sonrie pero la mano de ella le toca la cara y el la toma) en serio, lo estaras? (con una duda)

Asia: gracias, por ser mi amigo (cae su mano)

Sergio: asia? yo, yo no queria esto, dios porque? (pregunto)

Reynare: solo eso burlate de dios (responde)

Sergio: reynare, tu porque, que te hizo? (con enojo)

Reynare: solo quiero eso, el poder del crepusculo esa caballera ridicula me jodio (con enojo)

Sergio: que le hicistes a aki-san y a yura-san! (exclamo serio)

Reynare: ahora sere mejor, que pienzas (sonrie)

Sergio: que pienso, yo la verdad es mi primer amiga en este mundo, regresala, regresame a mi amiga asia (con enojo)

Rip: (dragon bustar) (con enojo el poder verde azulado aparece)

Reynare: ja aumentas tu poder pero no puedes! (le lanzo dos lanzas de luz en las piernas lastimandolo)

Sergio: y eso que, asia lo paso peor que yo, a mi fuerza (cae sentado)

Reynare: no puedes ya llegastes a tu limite (sonriendo)

Sergio: aunque, dios no me escuche satan, solo te pido que pueda vengarme de ella (se levanta)

Reynare: imposible no puedes pararte que clase de persona eres! (exclamo con impresion)

Sergio: yo, soy otro mundo (con enojo)

Reynare: como puedes estar de pie? (con miedo)

Sergio: si duele, no entiendo, pero asia, sufrio y eso me hace olvidar todo eso! (exclamo en eso le salen las garras del guantelete)

Reynare: es imposible es solo simple cristal no! (le lanza otra pero lo bloquea)

Sergio: (la toma) a donde vaz perra? (pregunto)

Reynare: yo debo castigar! (exclamo asustada)

Sergio: si puedes volar, vete lejos (la golpea y sale por la ventana) es por mi amiga asia (cae pero es sostenido por aki)

Aki: me sorprende que la derrotes (le sonrie)

Sergio: tardastes mucho (le sonrie)

Aki: cachou, nos dijo no interrumpirlo (sonrie)

Sergio: quieres decir que (contesto)

Sona: termino, ahora, solo debemos matarla (sonrie y en eso yura trae a la caido) hola angel caida reynare yo soy sona sitri heredera de la casa sitri (sonrie)

Reynare: la hija de los sitri porque? (pregunto)

Sona: si no molestaras a sergio, nada sucederia y los dejariamos solos (responde)

Sergio: entonces yo? (pregunta y en so la morena habla)

Sona: ese sacred gear (responde)

Sergio: cambio un poco (sonrie)

Sona: ya veo, el hakuryuutei, el es un portador que aumenta y divide, el guantelete branquirojo hakuryuutei, capas de matar a un dios (sonrie)

Reynare: el capas de eso ese mocoso (con frustracion)

Sona: es momento de acabar (sonriendo)

Reynare: ayudame sergio (observa al chico)

Sergio: (se acerca a ella) asia no debio morir, kachou no quiero verla (se voltea con los ojos cubiertos)

Sona: como desees (le lanza una esfera azul pulverizando la) entregamos esto (toma los anillos)

Sergio: si (camina y se los coloca) sitri, yo a pesar de conocer este mundo asia, yo no queria esto! (llorando)

Sona: nadie tiene la culpa, solo apenas conoces esto, y apenas inicias como demonio, pero se podra (sonrie sacando un alfil)

Tsubaki: eso, entonces ella (observa a los dos)

Sona: si (camina y pone la pieza) alejaser, yo sona sitri, heredera de la casa sitri tu asia argiento volveras a tener otra vida y servir a mi como demonio (la pieza se unde y en eso el símbolo del clan sitri aparece)

En eso la rubia despierta, alegrando al moreno...

Sergio: eso es! (observa a la chica)

Sona: ahora es demonio, cuidala con la otra chica (se voltea y se va)

Asia: yo? (pergunto y es abrazada)

Sergio: vamos a casa (sonrie)

Parece que asi termina pero cuando esten prestados con los gremory sera el inicio de la gloria...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL** **CAPITULO 5**

 **PHONEX VS GREMORY, LE PROMETI A MI PRESIDETA GANARLE PARA ELLOS!**

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con el nuevo capítulo** **nos vemos….**

 **Kagamine shon**


	5. Gremory vs Phonex

**Hola amigos aqui con kagamine con un nuevo capi espero que os guste.**

 **No soy dueño de school dxd ecepto los oc...**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **PHONEX VS GREMORY, LE PROMETI A MI PRESIDENTA GANARLE PARA ELLOS!**

 **Departamento de sergio dias despues**

Estamos en unos departamentos, de kouh sergio, asia y mittelt viven en el, a el se le explico el porque dejaron vivir a la caida, y hacerlo su esclava y resulto diferente, ya que el moreno la quiere como su hermana menor como a asia, es de mañana y apenas estan desayunando y listos para un nuevo dia en la academia kouh.

Sergio: estan listas? (pregunto el pelinegro)

Asia: lista sergio-san (sonrie la rubia)

Mittelt: si sergio-sama (igual que la rubia)

Sergio: bueno entonces vamos (sonrie y en eso se van los tres)

 **Academia kouh, consejo estudiantil**

Nos encontramos en el consejo estudianil, rias gremory conversa con su amiga y rival sona sitri, sobre un asunto de suma importancia...

Rias: se puede o no? (pregunto la heredera gremory)

Sona: bueno, esta bien pero cuidarlos si (respondio tranquila)

Rias: gracias, y donde estan? (pregunto de nuevo)

Sona: no deben tardar, ya que apenas el y la chica conocen este lugar (responde y en eso entra el chico seguido de las dos rubias)

Sergio: sergio martinez presentándose kachou (sonrie y las dos hacen lo mismo)

Sona: que bueno que vinieron, ella es rias gremory tambien trabaja en conjunto con nosotros en cuidar la ciudad (sonrie y le presento)

Sergio: mucho gusto gremory yo soy sergio, ella es asia y mi esclava mittelt (sonrie)

Rias: entonces me los llevo (sonrie y eso lo confundio el chico)

Sergio: a donde iremos con ella? (pregunto)

Sona: oh ella, lo he prestado, para que puedan aprender mas de sus poderes y de sus sacred gear, ya que tengo mas trabajo de la academia que no puedo yudarles, pero gremory-san puede ayudarlos, temporalmente sera su ama ok (les explico la morena entendio ahora el moreno)

Sergio: ya veo, entonces nos vamos, kachou nos veremos despues (sonrie se voltea y sigue a rias)

Sona: espero que asi puedad desbloquear el dragon bostar (sonrie al verlo salir)

 **Club de ocultismo**

Rias, llevo a los tres chicos al club al abrir la puerta revelo al castaño...

Sergio: otra vez nos vemos (sonrie)

Issei: si me llamo issei hyodo y el tuyo (responde extrechando su mano con la de el)

Sergio: sergio martinez, ahora quiero saber porque nos quiere ayudar a ser mas fuertes? (prepunto el moreno)

Rias: ya que saben sitri-san tiene trabajo, y me pidio enseñarles la posicion que tienen como pieza (responde)

Sergio: ya veo, oh eso es (observa una columna de fuego tanto el grupo gremory retrocede pero el castaño y el moreno sonrie)

Issei: se siente bien (sonrie, en eso revela a un rubio)

Riser: fiu hace mucho que no voy al mundo humano (sonrie dejando en shock a rias) mi querida rias vine para la boda (sonrie)

Rias: ya te dije que no me caso contigo (con rabia)

Riser: eso lo decidio tus padres, ademas cuantas piezas tienes? (pregunto el rubio)

Rias: dos peones, un alfil, una torre, un caballo y una reina (responde enojada)

Riser: (chasquea sus dedos y aparecen muchas mujeres de diferentes edades) pues yo tengo el juego completo (sonrie)

Sergio: y que no es gran cosa, un hombre que tiene tantas mujeres no es nada (con seriedad enojando al rubio)

Riser: clase baja, mira (le ordeno a una chica con baston a atacarlo)

Sergio: dividin gear (bloquea su ataque) a mi no me gusta golpearte pero (serio)

Rip: (dragon bostar segunda liberacion) (con seriedad)

Sergio: **dividing** ahora ya ni te mueves (sonrie la chica cae la piso en eso una chica china ataca a el pero issei)

Issei: bost gear (activo su guantelete) no lo creo ahh (serio y entonces)

Ddraig: (dragon bostar, explocion) (serio el dragon revelando igual que el moreno) **bost** (de un golpe lanza a la chica)

Sergio: parece que la influencia de mi guante libero el desbloqueo, pero dime rubio, deja la pelea o los debilito? (pregunto serio y en eso aparece una maid)

Rias: gracias por controlar la situacion, issei, sergio, ella es grayfia lucifugus (observa a la platina)

Grayfia: ya que lo controlaron, no hay remedio que hacerlo en un rating game (con seriedad)

Sergio: lucifugus, que es un rating game, ya que tegnicamente soy de otro universo? (pregunto dejando en shock a todos)

Grayfia: es un juego de valoracion, mas o menos jugar ajedrez pero ustedes son las piezas y el tablero es una replica de dicho lugar (le respondio)

Sergio: ok gracias por la explicacion (sonrie complacido)

Riser: te doy 10 dias para que estes lista, y sabes que aqui se apuesta todo (sonrie eso lo puso curioso el moreno)

Sergio: dime rubio: si ganamos que daras a cambio? (pregunto)

Riser: bueno si gana tu ama, te dare algo que este en nuestra mano, por ejemplo una pieza de mi nobleza, dinero, tierra etc (responde)

Sergio: bien, si ganamos, quiero a la rubia linda, que cancele la boda de gremory (observa a ravel)

Riser: hecho, pero si gano que aras? (pregunto)

Sergio: si ganas tendras control conmigo y mittelt (sonrie)

Riser: hecho, ahora nos vamos (desaparecen en un circulo magico)

Issei: estas loco, bueno puedo entender el cancelar la boda de bucho, pero apostarte es una locura (con molestia)

Sergio: lo ciento, pero creo que fue un impulso de una personalidad de rip (sonrie) ademas, desbloqueamos los dragones bostar (sonrie en eso tenia un punto a favor)

Issei: es cierto, pero como es que sabes de tu guante? (pregunto)

Rip: (solo porque yo lo se, ademas Ddraig, ni te quiere hablar porque es un bago no? (pregunto el dragon blanquirojo)

Ddraig: (jaja muy graicioso rip, solo porque tienes lo mismo que yo te crees mas superior!) (exclamo molesto)

Rip: (no te enojes, ademas debemos aprender de ellos, no somos armas, somo seres que plotegemos a nuestros seres queridos) (con pereza)

Ddraig: (de un modo tambien eres perezoso eh bueno yo voy a dormir un poco mas) (se escucharon ronquidos de los dos)

Todos: con cara de wtf por la actitud de los dragones entonces rias habla...

Rias: bueno, es momento de iniciar su entrenamiento nos iremos a un campo de entrenamiento afuera de la ciudad (con seriedad) pero les presento a sus demas compañeros ella es akeno (señala a la morena)

Akeno: si, mucho gusto sergio-san, asia-san y mittelt-san (sonrie)

Sergio: el nuesto tambien (sonrie)

Rias: ella es koneko (señala a la loli)

Sergio: (por inercia acaricia a la chica) wooo eres una ternura (sonrie)

Koneko: (ronronea) gracias sergio-sempai (se sube en las piernas de el,encelando a mittelt y a asia)

Rias: (extrañada) y ella es yuka yuto (señala a la rubia de un lunar)

Yuka: hola mucho gusto (saluda)

Sergio: igualmente (saluda)

 **10 dias despues, dia del juego (ya me dio paja hacer eso del entrenamiento mejor vamos con el juego)**

Falta una hora, para el inicio, sergio y issei conversa para que sepan que esto es un gran reto, las cosas que deben saber ahora...

Sergio: ya es casi, estas listo issei? (pregunto)

Issei: claro que si, vamos a ganarle, seremos los peones mas poderosos (sonrie)

Sergio: es verdad, le prometi a kachou ganar por ustedes, no voy a defraudar a ustedes ni akachou ok (sube el puño y lo extrecha con el de issei)

Issei: si, ahora este sera la victoria (sonrie y en eso tocan la puerta)

Asia: podemos pasar issei-san, sergio-san? (pregunto la rubia)

Sergio: claro asia (abre la puerta entran las dos)

Mittelt: ganemos, y lo se (confiada)

Issei: asi es, ahora vamos con bucho (se levanta)

Todos: si vamos a ganar por cancelar la boda! (exclamaron con determinacion)

 **Club de ocultismo**

Todos esan sentados pero el moreno ve algo mal...

Sergio: akeno puedo ver ese te, gremory no lo tome tambien (con seriedad toma la taza) me lo suponia (guele el te)

Rias: que descubriste? (pregunto)

Sergio: una magia debilitadora, parece que nos hacen trampas pero ahora ya no (con seriedad se abre la puerta revelando a kachou y a fuku-kachou)

Sona: con su permiso (camina la morena a lado de su reina)

Issei: kachou, fuku-kachou que hacen aqui? (pregunto en eso sergio y asia y mittelt se inclinan)

Sergio: kachou, es un honor su visita, tengo informes (aun incrinados)

Sona: dimelos (con seriedad)

Asia: los phonex hacen trapa antes de iniciar el juego (con seriedad)

Rias: valla tu peon si que sabe prevenir la perdida (envidiada)

Sona: ok chicos buena suerte, mas ustedes asia, sergio y mittelt, nos retiramos (se voltean y salen del club)

Grayfia: (aparece en un circulo magico) rias-sama esta lista? (pregunto la maid gremory)

Rias: si estamos listos (responde)

Grayfia: cuando sea hora un circulo magico los enviara a una dimesion de bolsillo (desaparece la de nuevo la maid)

Rias: coloquen, en ese lugar, ya casi da inicio, buena suerte a todos (sonrie)

Asi que todos estan reunidos en medio de la sala y desaparecen de ella parece que nada cambio...

Sergio: ya estamos adentro, veamos que mas trampas tienen! (exclamo sonriendo)

Grayfia: (microfono) hola soy grayfia lucifugus, les damos la bienvenida a gremory y phonex, el campo de batalla es representado deacuerdo, a las ventajas tanto de rias-sama y riser-sama, laa academia donde va rias-sama la academia kouh sus bases son, rias esta en el viejo edificio donde esta el club de ocultismo, mientras que la base riser-san esta en el nuevo edificio, del director si un peon llega a los edificios enemigos tienen la promosion (es lo que explico la maid)

Sergio: asi que cualquiera de nosotros, tanto issei y yo nos promovidos a piezas mayores, pero tambien las peones de ese rubio lo aran si pasan, tenemos que idear un plan (conseriedad)

Akeno: parece que sabe mucho sergio-kun (sonrie la morena)

Rias: tomen esto, son cumunicadores, asi que durante la batalla nos hablaremos ok (con seriedad)

 **En el otro edificio, nuevo**

Riser: esto sera muy facil (sonrie) asi que el orgullo de esa pelirroja sera destruido, matarlos, este juego es muy ridiculo (con una sonrisa confiada)

 **De vuelta al edificio, viejo**

Rias: debemos, sabe donde estaran primero! (exclama con seriedad)

Issei: los edificios, estan en medio de las canchas y el gimnasio ni (un buen punto dijo issei)

Sergio: cuando llegue aqui, vi eso significa que iran al gimnasio, es mejor que mittelt este aqui cuando la llame daremos el golpe final! (exclamo serio)

Akeno: es asi entonces no debemos bajar la guardia, o de lo contrario el plan no sera concretado (con seriedad)

Sergio: es posible que sepan de nuestro plan, hay que fingir no saber nada (observo a todos y afirman todos)

Rias: bien, yuka, akeno y koneko pongan trampas y señuelos, asia se queda conmigo, mientras que al final martinez-san llame a mittelt, con eso terminaremos el juego ahora inicien (seria y entonces todos ellos salen menos sergio, asia, mittelt, issei y rias)

Sergio: recuerda issei, no sobre recargues tu cuerpo, yo porque las libero con las celdas (serio)

Issei: entiendo eso, tambien puedes, pero tienes un metodo mejor, bucho libera mi poder oculto no? (pregunto dejando en shock a rias)

Rias: ok, acuestate en mis piernas (seria y issei se acuesta y siente un poder liberado)

Mittelt: onii-sientese en mis piernas (con una sexy sonrisa)

Sergio: no me quejo de eso (sonrie y se acuesta igual que issei)

Los demas hacen lo que dijo rias, todos estan serios las cosas estan a punto de iniciar...

Akeno: (hablando) rias las trampas estan listas, ya es hora de movernos (sonrie la chica)

Rias: (contestando) bien es hora, nos vemos (cuelga y ve llegar a koneko) bien issei, sergio y koneko vallan a escondidas por el gimnasio ok (seria entonces ellos salen y inician su jugada)

 **Gimnasio**

Sergio: ya saben eso, debemos salir (salen los 3) no tienen que decirlo (sonrie)

Mira: asi que lo sabes esclavo de gremory (con seriedad)

Xuela: asi que dos peones y una torre eh (sonrie)

Sergio: oh si es la chica que debilite (sonrie)

Mira: soy mira peon (con enojo)

Xuela: soy xuela torre (seria)

Peones: soy kira un peon, meru peon igual, somo gemelas (sonrien las niñas)

Koneko: esa torre, es muy poderosa (con seriedad)

Sergio: esta a nivel reina (serio)

Issei: no te preocupes koneko, tu encargate de ella y nosotros de las peones, bost gear (activa su guantelete) ahora inicia esto **bost** espero que den mucho (sonrie)

Sergio: igual espero eso issei, dividin gear (igual activa su guantelete) **bost** esta vez las cosas no seran como quieren ahh (corren los tres asia ellas)

 **Edificio nuevo**

Riser: parecen confiados, pero podran? (pregunto)

Yubelluna: lo se, pero ese chico sabe mucho (seria)

Riser: no te preocupes, que hay de las otras unidades? (vuelve a preguntar)

Yubelluna: si las tres peones van asia la base enemiga (responde)

 **Bosque**

Peon 1: hay mucha niebla (serie y en eso le cae una espada)

Peon 3: oh, una trampa, nada malo (sonrie)

Peon 2: esto suena interesante (sonrie)

Peon 1: y mucho (feliz)

 **Gimnasio**

Xuela y koneko estan peleando con una destreza pero tanto como ella issei y sergio escapan de las motocierras de las gemelas...

Xuela: (de una patada le rompe el uniforme de koneko) menuda torre no eres nada ah! (exclamo y cae al piso)

Mira: (trata de golpear a sergio) quedate quieto! (exclamo seria)

Sergio: me temo que no **dividing** ya no eres carga para mi ire ayudar a issei (serio dejando a la chica cansada)

Issei: (esquiva los ataques) joder ellas si son locas **bost** pero, pero no (corre y golpea a una de las gemelas y cae inconsiente mientras que sergio hizo lo mismo)

Sergio: parece que ya no, nos molesta esperemos a koneko ok (observa la lucha)

Koneko: y que, yo soy mas fuerte que tu estoy a nivel rey asi que jodete (de una patada lo avienta)

Xuela: quien carajos eres? (pregunto sin poder levantarse)

Koneko: un siervo de rias gremory (se voltea y salen del edificio)

 **Afuera**

Sergio: akeno, es hora (sonrie)

Akeno: si (lanza un potente trueno) ahora se acabo (sonrie y la voz de grayfia sale)

Grayfia: una torre y dos peones de riser-sama, se retiran (anuncio)

Sergio: sacerdotisa del trueno! te queda bien (sonrie y la chica sonrie de igual forma)

Koneko: es hora de seguir con el plan (seria)

Rias: tengan cuidado, la reina de riser esta cerca (comunico)

Sergio: ok vamos (se voltea y camina)

 **Con yuka**

Las peones estan destruyendo trampas creadas por yuka...

Peon 1: parece que ya se terminaron (caminan asia el club)

Peon 3: es el club eh, vamos (caminan pero el club desaparece)

Peon 2: es una trampa! (exclamo)

Yuka: temo decirles que asi es, ya no importa (sonrie la chica)

Peon 1: ok vamos (corren asia ella)

 **Con ellos**

Sergio: koneko, te ayudo? (camino detras de ella)

Koneko: estoy bien (sonrie)

Sergio: **dividing** (serio dejando caer a la reina del rubio sin que se diera cuenta las lagrimas de fenix ruedan a sus pies) olvidases que estoy aqui! (exclamo sonriendo) oh esto es bueno (recoge las lagrimas)

Yubelluna: oh chico, no sabes lo que te metes (esta a punto de atacar cuando akeno se interpone)

Akeno: yo voy a luchar por el (sonrie la sacerdotisa)

Sergio: (le lanza a akeno las lagrimas) las necesitaras mas que nosotros (sonrie y se van a las canchas)

Akeno: (sonrie) bien reina explosiva acabemos con esto! (exclamo feliz)

De repente sale la voz de grrayfia...

Grayfia: tres peones de riser-sama se retiran (anuncia de nuevo)

 **En un edificio**

Sergio y compañia llegan a otro exremo de la academia y miran a yuka saben que fue pan comido...

Issei: yuka-san felicidades, ahora debemos ir a las canchas y seguir con el plan (sonrie) esto debemos ganar (sube la mano como todos pero rias habla)

Rias: es hora de irme con asia, mittelt se queda cuando os llames sergio es la señal final (seria)

Sergio: entendido bucho, vamos chicos (serio y van a las canchas)

 **Canchas**

Sergio: ridiculas salgan o son gallinas'? oh cierto lo son! (exclamo con burla)

Carlamain: yo soy el caballero de riser-sama carlamaid, se atreven a burlase de nosotros? (pregunto)

Yuka: yo soy yuka yuto, caballero de rias-sama, entonces dame pelea ahhh (corre asia la castaña y inician una pelea de espadas)

Sergio: si la rubia linda es representante, no se porque esta aqui, bueno yo me enfrento a ella (mirando a la caballera)

Ravel: entonces que asi sea (con seriedad)

Isabela: asi que hablas bien peon de gremory (observa al pelinegro) yo soy isabela torre de riser-sama (corre asia issei)

Issei: no te preocupes sergio, yo peleare con ella yo issei hyodo bost gear (activa su guantelete)

Koneko: yo me encargo de las otras (sonrie)

Sergio: que asi sea entonces dividing gear (activo su guantelete)

Asi inicio una pelea pero mientras eso pasaba, rias y asia pasaron asia el edificio nuevo, los cuatro dan una lucha, mas sergio que entreno al maximo con issei, pero las cosas ya estan casi perdidas para riser phonex...

Yuka: (absorbe el fuego de la espada) lastima que no puedes conmigo (sonrie)

Carlamain: en serio, no me importa eso ahhh! (exclamo y corre asia el)

Isabela: gremory-san te entreno bien! (exclamo seria)

Issei: gracias, ahora adios dragon shot (disparo su dragon y desaparece a la torre)

Grayfia: una torre de riser-sama se retira (anuncio)

Ravel: isabela, no! (exclamo seria)

 **Edificio nuevo**

Rias: ya estamos aqui (seria)

Riser: te esperaba querida (sonrie dejando en shock a rias)

 **Con yuka**

Yuka: mi espada, oh entonces are otra (crea una espada que absorbe el fuego de la espada de su contricante)

Carlamain: tramposo, pero aun asi tenemos mas espadas o cuchillas! (exclamo seria pero no puede contra ella) cuantas sacred gear tienes? (pregunto en shock)

Yuka: yo creo espadas es mi sacred gear (sonrie dejandola en shock total)

 **Con los demas**

Sergio: una buena arma eh (sonrie y debilita a las dos que tienen enfrente) pero ya casi es hora (sonrie y mira una explocion) sabia que lo descubrian (serio)

Rias: sergio, sabia de eso! (exclamo sonriendo)

Riser: te quitare ese orgullo (sonrie)

Rias: no sabes que eso te llevara a perder el juego? (pregunto)

Riser: no creo querida, yo gano siempre (sonrie)

Ravel: la princesa de la ruina, sacerdotisa del tueno, la espada naciente, la bost gear como la dividing gear, elegantes nombres pero nosotros somos los inmortales aves fenix! (sonrie)

Riser: no podras contra mi (le lanza el poder asia ella que lo bloquea)

Todos: bucho! (exclamaron)

Rias: estoy bien, demuestren que estan hechos los gremory! (exclamo seria)

Sergio: es verdad, prometi ganar por kachou (serio)

Issei: yo prometi volverme mejor peon (serio)

Los dos: escuchanos, libera nuestro maximo poder! (exlcamaron los dos)

Dragones: (dragon bostar) (habalaron)

Los dos: asi que vamos a lograrlo rip ddraig, liberen este poder! (exclamaron los dos de nuevo)

Dragones: (dragon bustar segunda y tercera liberacion!) (exclamaron)

Un torrente de energia de verde y azul en los guateletes..

Ravel: que rayos! (exclamo)

Los guanteletes son como se muestra como el de issei en el capitulo 11 asi es ahora los dos, y yubelluna cae al piso...

Yubelluna: estas cansada? (pregunta sonriendo)

Akeno: descansare un poco, no te preocupes (sonrie)

Yubelluna: pero tu magia no, eh donde esta! (exclamo)

Akeno: buscas esto! (exclama dejando en shock a la pelimorada)

Yubelluna: ese mocoso! (exclamo enojada)

Los dos: ahora que lo tenemos, yuka lanza tu sacred gear! (exclamaron los dos)

Yuka: lanzar, oh (sonrie)

Sergio: vamos (sonrie)

Yuka: espadas nacientes (lanza un rayo azul)

Los dos: ahora es el fin ahhhhhh, **transfer** (en su alrededor salen miles de espadas matando a dodas menos a ravel)

Grayfia: tres peones, dos caballos y un alfil de riser-sama se retiran (anuncio la maid)

Sergio: es nuestro la victoria (sonrie y sucede otra explocion)

La reina de riser cae al suelo y desaparece...

Grayfia: una reina de riser-sama se retira (anuncio dejando en shock al rubio)

Ras: jaque, ya rindete (sonrie)

Riser: callate! (le lanza una bola de fuego)

Sergio: no lo creo rubio **Dividing** esto ya se termino (la bola de fuego desaparece entonces)

Riser: ahhhh (cae al suelo) no puede ser, no sabes lo que haces? (pregunto en el suelo)

Sergio: no, pero no voy a dejar que tu hermana sea violada por alguien como tu mittelt ahora! (exclamo serio y la caida noquea al rubio terminando la batalla)

Grayfia: riser-sama no puede continuar, el ganador del rating game es rias-sama (anuncia la maid y el grupo victorea la gran victoria)

El juego termino, la victoria es un gusto, sona felicito a sus peon, alfil y ayudande de su peon, rias estaba feliz ahora ni nunca se casara con el...

 **Poco despues**

Despues de regresar del juego, como se ha dicho la apuesta fue ravel, y el cancelar la boda de riser y rias, sergio les dijo a los partiarcas de porque ravel debe vivir con el, sabia las intenciones de riser, es algo que molesto mucho a los padres, y aceptaron que ahora sera su mayor tesoro en este mundo...

Sergio: no se preocupen, lord, lady phonex ella estara bien en mi casa, llevara mi apellido para que nadie sepa que es demonio (sonrie)

Lady phonex cuidarla como, si fuera de tu familia, hija estas segura el solo lo dijo? (pregunto la rubia mayor)

Ravel: prefiero vivir con el, ahora se lo que hace mi hermano, cuando nos iremos (responde)

Sergio: ok vamos a casa (toma de la mano y desaparecen los dos)

Lord phonex: ella esta en buenas manos (sonrie)

Asi inicia la alianza pero que sucedera cuando lo demas se desate, pronto es lo que se acerca, mas las excalibur...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 6**

 **ATENTADO EXCALIBUR**

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con el nuevo capítulo** **nos vemos….**

 **kagamine Shon**


	6. Excalibur 1 de ?

**Hola amigos aqui con kagamine con un nuevo capi espero que os guste.**

 **No soy dueño de school dxd ecepto los oc...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **ATENTADO EXCALIBUR**

 **Departamento de sergio dias despues**

Estamos en unos departamentos, de kouh sergio, asia, mittelt y ravel viven en el, despues del juego, las cosas salen bien y es una mañana tranquila donde desayunan.

Sergio: esto si me agrada, dime ravel te gusta la casa? (pregunto el moreno)

Ravel: es muy acogedora ya quiero ir a la academia (sonrie en repuesta)

Sergio: ok vamos (se levantan y salen a la academia)

 **En la entrada**

Mientras que ellos llegan a la entrada sergio observo a dos personas con capucha blanca parece que algo malo se acerca...

Sergio: quien son? (pregunto)

?1: buscamos a sona sitri o rias gremory las conoces (responde la castaña)

Sergio: si conosco a las dos pero como ven esta iniciando las clases en la tarde podemos hablar de esto (serio)

?1: me parece bien, bueno nos retiramos (se voltean y se van de ellos)

Ravel: que sera lo que esta pasando? (pregunto la fenix)

Sergio: esto no se ve nada bien, vamos avisar a kachou ok! (exclamo y se van adentro de la academia)

 **Consejo estudiantil, hora de descanso**

Las clases ya pasaron, sergio les conto a su ama sobre las misteriosas personas, la conclusión es aun desconosida...

Sona: ya veo, entonces las traes en la tarde puede ser algo grabe (con seriedad)

Sergio: entiendo, si me disculpa ire a traerlas vamos mittelt (serio y la caida se pone a lado y desaparecen)

Aki: saben, ese chico es muy raro se preocupa demasiado con nosotros (con extrañes)

Sona: es cierto pero, noto que es muy sobre protector con asia, mittelt y ravel (con recelo)

 **Despues de clase**

Despues de un dia sergio trae a las misteriosas personas, entraron y se sentaron, sona habla primero..

Sona: ya que mi peon las trajo, que es lo que sucede? (pregunto la morena)

Xenovia: mi nombre es xenovia quarta y ella es irina shido, somos enviados de la iglesia (respondio la de mechon verde)

Sona: porque las enviaron aqui, cual es el proposito? (vuelve a preguntar)

Irina: 3 de los 7 fragmentos de excalibur fueron robadas (responde la castaña)

Sergio: ya veo, entonces de un modo piensan que nosotros fuimos con colaboracion con los caidos eh (serio)

Xenovia: exacto, yo tengo una espada excalibur desructor, irina tiene excalibur mimic (seria)

Sona: ya veo que quieren de nosotros? (pregunta con seriedad y una sonrisa)

Irina: que no se metan en nuestra busqueda, o no seremos piadosos (responde sonriendo)

Sergio: oh, es lo que quieren, pero no me dejo, ni mucho menos ustedes, pero aunque odiemos a las espadas sacras, que hacen pensar que las robamos (con seriedad)

Xenovia: sabes que las odian por eso, pero pero los caidos igual estan en esto (seria enojando a sona)

Sergio: tranquila kachou, esto no se va a quedar asi, pero si matas a mi ama no voy a tener compasion contigo (observa a la peliazul con hostilidad)

Sona: esta bien martinez, solo les dire una cosa, como heredera de la casa sitri no humillaria a satanas! (exclamo con una sonrisa)

Xenovia: me alegra escuchar eso, pero ahora debemos irnos, gracias por su tiempo (se levanta y camina asia asia) tu eres asia argento? (pregunto)

Asia: si que sucede (responde algo timida)

Xenovia: nunca vi a una bruja aqui! (exclamo con veneno en su voz, dejando en shock a la rubia)

Irina: esa es la ex-monja que expulsaron por hereje (observo esto con gracia)

Asia: yo, pues yo... (tiembra de tristeza)

Sergio: asia, tranquila (le pone una mano en su hombro tranquilizándola)

Xenovia: nunca pense que una santa se convirtiera en un demonio, nadie es perfecto (con enojo)

Sergio: oye estupida, callate ella es asi, por su maldita culpa! (exclama con veneno en su voz molestando a la peliazul)

Xenovia: aun crees en dios? (pregunto con enojo)

Irina: ella es un demonio, xenovia (sonrie)

Xenovia: algunos blasfemos, siente culpa y tienen aun fe (seria)

Irina: asia-san aun crees en dios? (pregunto)

Asia: no voy a dejar mis creencias en el (seria)

Xenovia: (saca su espada) entonces muere y vive el gozo del señor (alzando la espada asia cierra los ojos eperando el final pero algo choco)

Sergio: (con su guantelete) maldita, no voy a dejar que asia muera, si tengo que desafiarlas malditas! (exclamo con seriedad)

Xenovia: entonces vamos a ver que tan fuerte eres hakuryuukou (sonrie)

Sergio: soy el hakuryuutei, y espero que puedan contra ami (sonrie y salen los tres al patio trasero)

 **Patio**

Xenovia: veamos lo que tienes (sonrie)

Irina: issei-kun no puedo creer que seas un demonio! (exclamo con tristeza)

Sergio: esta chica, disculpa pero me llamo sergio martinez (con molestia)

Irina: oh, lo ciento (con una lengua pa fuera) entonces vamos ahhh (empieza el ataque)

Sergio: ok vamos dividing gear (activa el guante) **bost** (serio y la castaña ataca primero) **dividing** (ella cae al piso) es todo entonces pierdo el tiempo (la noquea)

Xenovia: es imposible que tengas la bost gear y la dividing diving! (exclamo impresionada)

Sergio: soy el hakuryuutei (sonrie) **dividing** (cae al suelo la peliazul) ahora quiero que te disculpes con asia! (exclamo serio)

Xenovia: ni muerta! (exclamo)

Sergio: disculpate o **YO AQUEL DESPERTARA, DOMINARE Y DESPRECIO EL ESPACIO Y TIEMPO, AMO EL INFINITO Y LO DESPRECIO AL MISMO TIEMPO, disculpate o termino la oracion (con rabia)**

Xenovia: esta bien, lo ciento por decirte bruja (con frustracion)

Sergio: ya vez, que facil se puede disculpar (sonrie)

Asia: gracias sergio-san (sonrie)

Sergio: mittelt ayudarlas por favor (con tranquilidad)

Mittelt: ok master (camina asia las dos exorcistas)

Ravel: estuvo genial sergio-san (sonrie)

Xenovia: antes de irnos, dime como tienes ese guante? (pregunto la peliazul)

Sergio: bueno soy de otro universo, y respecto al guantelete fue otorgado a mi, por la diosa que me envio aqui (responde dejando en shock a la peliazul)

Xenovia: significa que eres de otro universo (afirma el chico) bueno) me doy cuenta que eres mas poderoso que el hakuryuukou, el esta despierto (sonrie y se voltea y se lleva a la castaña inconsiente)

Sergio. ok, no te preocupes, yo soy el tercer dragon celestial (sonrie y se va la peliazul cargando a la castaña)

Sona: perfecto, sergio tu nivel de pelea esta perfecto, pero fue imprudente ocupar el juggenaut drive (con algo molesta)

Sergio: lo ciento, no me gusta que asia sea llamada asi, bueno kachou, debemos ir a casa vamos chicas (se paran las tres y desaparen en un circulo magico)

Momo: que sucedera ahora? (pregunto la pelirosa)

Sona: sergio, el es de otro mundo pero maneja bien esto, con el de nuestro lado las cosas terminaran bien (sonrie en repuesta)

Aki: el puede ser muy poderoso espero que no, le pase nada malo, pero con el damos un buen camino (sonrie)

Bueno, las cosas asi terminan, pero ahora que yuka se entere de que las espadas estan aqui ira con sergio a destruirlas, bueno ella por algo que sucedio...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 7**

 **ATENTADO EXCALIBUR 2DA PARTE**

* * *

 **Hola amigos aqui su servidor kagamine con un nuevo capitulo de otro mundo los atentados eh, bien es la primera parte de varias, bueno por ahora se despide de ustedes...**

 **Kagamine shon**


	7. Excalibur 2 de ?

**Hola amigos aqui con kagamine con un nuevo capi espero que os guste.**

 **No soy dueño de school dxd ecepto los oc...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **ATENTADO EXCALIBUR** **2DA PARTE**

 **Poco despues**

A pesar de eso, sona cometera un error pero, ahora sergio esta en casa acompañada de asia mittelt y ravel.

Sergio: tengo un mal presentimiento (con preocupación)

Ravel: sobre que es lo que le preocupa sergio-sama? (pregunto la rubia fenix)

Sergio: no se, pero debo llamar a yuka, issei, koneko y a tsubaki (serio tomando su celular y empieza a llamar)

El empezó, a llamar a sus amigos en eso salen a fuera a un parque...

 **Parque**

Nos encontramos, en un parque de la ciudad de kouh sergio como issei estan serios, y el portador de dividing gear habla...

Sergio: los cite para hablar, sobre cosas importantes (serio)

Koneko: sobre que sergio sempai? (pregunto la nekomatar de pelo plateado)

Sergio: enviados de la iglesia buscan 3 de las 7 excalibur (serio responde pero la rubia emana poder demoniaco)

Yuka: sabes donde estan ellas debo destruir esas espadas! (exclamo con rabia)

Sergio: (toma a yuka de los hombros y la cachetea) tranquilízate, me puedes contar porque quieres destruir las espadas? (pregunto el chico)

Yuka: cuando era mas joven experimentaron con nosotros, para reconstruir a la excalibur, todos mis amigos y familiares murieron enfrente de mi, si poder hacer nada, tome una de las espadas de proyecto y escape a pocos kilómetros caigo al suelo, pero rias me salvo, juro que destruire las espadas (con seriedad)

Sergio: ya veo, sabe yo tambien perdi a dos personas importantes por enfermedad, yuka, no tengas odio en tu corazon, se lo que se siente perder a las personas importantes, yo soy tu amigo, yo voy a ayudarte o no chicos? (pregunto observandolos mientras salian del parque)

 **Por la ciudad**

Ravel: tienes mi apoyo yuka-san (sonrie y asi sonrien todos)

Yuka: gracias amigos, juro que les pagare esta deuda despues, pero como las vamos a encontrar? (respondio y pregunto la rubia gremory)

Issei: tenemos que coperar con la iglesia para detener a los angeles caidos no (responde)

Tsubaki: asi es, pero como encontrar a esas enviadas de ellos, es una ciudad (tranquila la reina sitri)

Koneko: es cierto, pero no imposible ha y una forma de encontrarlas? (pregunto la loli)

Mientras pensaban en encontrarlas observaron a la duo de chicas pidiendo limosna, todos con cara de wtf...

Issei: eso fue mas facil de hacerlo (con una gota en la cabeza y todos afirmaron eso)

Sergio: xenovia, irina no quieren comer algo? (pregunto el chico y las chicas iglesia lo siguen)

 **Restaurante**

Las chicas comen como goku plato, plato y mas platos comian las chicas los chicos pensaron cosas raras...

Sergio: y eso que como, como cerdo (con un tip en la cara)

Issei: en serio? (pregunto el castaño)

Sergio: dejemos eso de lado que hacian? (pregunto otra cosa)

Xenovia, a pesar de estar en un estado fuimos salvadas por demonios (con una deprimente voz)

Irina: hemos vendido nuestra alma al infierno (con voz tierna)

Koneko: asi nos pagan el favor! (exclamo con carete sentidos/como Ophis)

Irina: gracias, señor bendice, a estos demonios (orando y los chiocos se tocaron la cabeza)

Yuka: deja eso, duele no queremos la bendicion de dios! (exclamo la chica)

Irina: lo ciento, fue sin querer (observo esto)

Xenovia: bien cual es la razon de que nos busquen? (pregunto la peliazul)

Sergio: yo y mis compañeros ayudaremos a destruir las excaliburs (responde)

Xenovia: que? (pregunto)

Sergio: yuka sobrevivio al proyecto espada sagrada y sus amigos como familiares murieron enfrente de ella, por eso quiero ayudar a yuka (respondio)

Xenovia: ya entiendo, por lo menos iremos con dos de nosotros no? (pregunto)

Sergio: claro, pero que angeles caidos nos enfrentamos (responde)

Xenovia: mas bien un angel caido, llamado kokabiel un carde de grigory (seria dejando en shock a todos)

Tsubaki: significa que un carde de grigory es el que robo las excaliburs? (pregunto la morena)

Xenovia: correcto, entonces es un trato (responde)

Yuka: hecho, entonces yo, ravel y koneko iremos con irina ok (seria afirma los chicos)

Sergio: entonces yo ire con asia, mittelt, issei y tsubaki con xenovia (sonrie afirmando)

Xenovia: ok pero debemos ir a una iglesia abandonada esta todo lo necesario (seria y la siguen)

 **Iglesia abandonada**

Estamos en una iglesia abandonada xenovia y irina les da atuendos parecidos a que enfrento sergio con los sacerdotes...

Sergio: ironico no? (pregunto con ironia)

Asia: si, pero asi podemos ayudar a yuka-san (sonrie con timides)

Xenovia: se que ella sobrevivio por ese proyecto por culpa de... (en suspenso)

Irina: valpat galrei, por eso lo expulsaron, pero es capas de hacer, unir las 3 espadas excalibur (con seriedad)

 **En otro lado**

Sona sitri, aki misawa, rias gremory y akeno se bañan juntas, algo que venia en mente de la pelinegra fue expulsar a su peon...

Sona: el es un terco se ha metido en problemas mayores, no tengo eleccion aki (con seriedad)

Aki: perderiamos a un gran aliado kachou (con preocupacion)

Sona: lo se, pero desobecio al irse a llamar a tsubaki, no tenemos eleccion (seria)

Rias: no puedes, despues de todo quiere ayudar a todos, seria matarlo! (exclamo con enojo apoyando al peon de su amiga/rival)

Akeno: el pudo derrotar a riser, es capas de detener a un carde de grigory (expone un punto a favor)

Sona: no cambiare mi opinion (se levanta) cuando lo vea lo expulsare del clan (con enojo sale del baño seguida de aki con preocupacion)

Rias: espero que cambies en ultimo momento (con tristeza)

 **Muelles**

En los muelles de la ciudad esta un hombre pescando con calma, pero se entero de que uno de los cardes de su faccion desobedesca.

Azazel: entiendo, tratare de ayudar (cuelga la llamada y en eso sale un chico peliplatino parado observando al de mechones dorados) parece que ya inicio no? (pregunto el hombre)

Vali: puede que si pero, seran capaces de detener a un carde poderoso (responde con arrogancia)

 **Iglesia abandonada**

Xenovia: bien, pero tengo que decirle algo a los dos, el dragon blanco esta despierto (seria dejando en shock a los dos portadores de sacred gear dragonicas)

Rip: (entiendo, no me preocupo ya que tengo su poder, pero tambien seria malo pelear con el ya que tengo la parte de ddraig) (serio)

Ddraig: (por lo tanto, tengan cuidado issei, sergio) (igual de serio)

Issei: lo tomaremos en cuenta, vamos entonces (serio y los grupos se separan)

Freed: hola bastardos (atacando)

Sergio: o un loco jajaja (riendo)

Freed: te las tragaras maldito! (corre asia el pero)

Sergio: dividing gear (activa su guantelete) **dividing** ahora me entiendes (sonrie)

Freed: el dragon blanco! (exclamo)

Sergio: blanquirojo (corrigio)

Issei: bost gear (activo su guantelete) **bost** sorprendido no loco ahora muere (le disparo un dragon shot pero lo esquivo)

Freed: si puede- (es atravezado por el guantelete del moreno)

Sergio: me artas sabes adios **longitus masha** (disparo un rayo azulado con verde eliminando al sacerdote loco)

Asia: sergio-san es sorprendente (sonrie)

Valpat: longitus masha eh (sonrie)

Xenovia: quien eres? (pregunto) valpat! (exclamo

Valpat: eres interesante portador de blanco (sonrie)

Sergio: asi que tu fuistes el que causo el odio de yuka? (pregunto (molesto)

Valpat: asi es yo fui el responsable de esa masacre, pero ahora que te veo seras alguien muy importante (sonrie)

Sergio: pues no podras ya que puedo matarte con un dragon shot o con un puño mio (serio)

Xenovia: seras jugado maldito asesino! (exclamo con seriedad)

Valpat: por ahora debo fusionar las 3 excaliburs, nos vemos (desaparece)

Xenovia: maldito! ahora que sucedera? (pregunto)

Sona: me artas sabes! (exclamo la heredera sitri y todos voltearon)

Sergio: kachou?¨(pregunto)

Parece que las cosas tomaron un giro cruel que sucedera? hay cosas que no se sabe, que sucedera con sergio y el equipo? esto y mas en el proximo capitulo

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 8**

 **ATENTADO EXCALIBUR 3RA PARTE**

* * *

 **Hola amigos aqui su servidor kagamine con un nuevo capitulo de otro mundo los atentados eh, bien es la primera parte de varias, bueno por ahora se despide de ustedes...**

 **Kagamine shon**


	8. Excalibur 3 de 3

**Hola amigos aqui con kagamine con un nuevo capi espero que os guste.**

 **No soy dueño de school dxd ecepto los oc...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **ATENTADO EXCALIBUR 3RA PARTE**

Sona: me artas sabes! (exclamo la heredera sitri y todos voltearon)

Sergio: kachou? (pregunto)

Sona: me desobedeces, es momento de sacarte lo que es mio! (exclamo seria dejando en shock a todos y a sergio)

Sergio: que quiere decir lo suy- ahhhh deténganse ahhhh (retuerce de dolor)

Asia: kachou-san lo va a matar (con lagrimas y los demas legaron dejando sorprendidos)

Issei: amigo (baja la mirada)

Todos miraban la escena con tristeza mas tsubaki, todos ven de mala gana a la reina sitri cuando las piezas de peon salieron de el un silencio exprectante...

Tsubaki: porque kachou? (pregunto con lagrimas)

Sona: desobedeció, ademas no lo necesito (responde seria)

Sergio: asi que solo por ayudar a yuka, me sacas del clan! (exclamo el pelinegro dejando en shock a todos)

Issei: como sobrevivistes? (pregunto el castaño)

Sergio: no lo se rip me dijo que fingiera, pero fue risa, pero al final pude (sonrie y se voltea) voy a detenerlo, asi que nos vemos mittelt, ravel vamonos de aqui (se va caminando y es seguido de las rubias)

Sona: que haces tsubaki! (exclamo como se voltea su vice-presidenta)

Tsubaki: me largo de aqui tambien, no voy a permitir que mi kouhai se valla solo a pelear (siin voltear se alejo asia se fue a lado de ella sin decir nada)

Issei: ahora que sucedera bucho? (pregunto el castaño rias solo sale con akeno y habla)

Rias: no lo se, por ahora debemos irnos (se voltea y camina a lado de su sequito) sona, las cosas no cambiaran asi como asi (se alejo)

Sona: que asi sea (se voltea y se va igual)

 **Con sergio**

Mas lejos, y la noche se alza mas el moreno esta molesto, pero debe detener al carde, esto es mas preocupante de lo que es...

Ravel: lamentamos que fuera expulsado de sitri-sama (baja la mirada pero recibe una caricia de parte de el)

Sergio: no te preocupes, yo ahora puedo liberar el potencial de la dividing gear, despues de todo puden ayudarme a detener a kokabiel? (pregunto serio)

Mittelt: puedes contar conmigo, sergio-sama (sonrie confiada)

Ravel: eso es! (exclamo impresionada)

Sergio: irina, pero que rayos le paso (en shock)

Tsubaki: (saliendo de la nada con asia) fue herida (seria)

Sergio: shira, no quiero que te lastime ella regresa (preocupado)

Tsubaki: deje el clan voy ayudarte, asia no se quedo atras (seria mientras que cura a la castaña que hable los ojos)

Sergio: (se voltea y mira a la castaña) que sucedio que paso con xenovia y yuka? (pregunto)

Irina: siguieron y escaparon, esa persona no es para tomarse a laligera (gime de dolor)

Asia: no hables estaras bien (preocupada)

Irina: tengan cuidado (cae inconsiente)

Sergio: en serio este tipo va a arrepentir de lastimarla, ravel, asia quedanse aqui, yo, tsubaki y mittelt iremos a despellegarlo (con seriedad pero el cielo se oscurece)

Mittelt: arriba! (exclamo)

Kokabiel: hola basuras, es primera vez que nos vemos chicos del clan sitri, mi nombre es kokabiel (sonrie)

Sergio: oh ya veo, pero seras capas de detenerte? (pregunto)

Kokabiel: sabes que eres un demonio de clase baja no, no puedes contra mi, y menos de un carde! (exclamo serio)

Sergio: en serio? pues me da lo mismo dividing gear! (exclamo activando el guantelete)

Kokabiel: oh asi que eres un portador de sacred gear tipo dragon, pero que portador eres? (pregunto)

Sergio: el Hakuryuutei, **dividing** (serio robando un poco de poder del carde)

Kokabiel: maldito seas hakuryutei! (exclamo)

Sergio: en serio (se eleva) balance breack **dividing gear red lignt scay maid** (se cubre con su armadura blanca y roja) sabes que puedo derrotarte no? (pregunto el chico)

Kokabiel: podras alcanzarme! (exclamo dirigiendose a la academia kouh)

Tsubaki: a la academia que hara? (pregunto con impresion)

Mittelt: rias, sona, debemos ir a la academia ya! (exclamo seria)

Ravel: vallan nosotras estaremos en casa, buena suerte sergio-sama, shira-sama, martinez-sama (desaparece con asia y la lastimada de irina)

Sergio: ira para llamar a los majous? pero con que fin! (exclama) no puede ser, vamos (y los tres se fueron a la academia)

 **Academia kouh**

Kokabiel llego a la cademia y de inmediato observo a rias y a sona.

Rias: asi que estas detras de esto? (pregunto la pelirroja)

Kokabiel: oh la hija menor de los gremory y la hija menor de los sitri eh, saben que deben llamar a lucifer y a leviatan (sonrie)

Sona: con que fin de estar aqui angel caido carde! (exclamo)

Kokabiel: con iniciar una cuarta guerra, es mi propósito es momento de que los caidos gobiernen la tierra, y necesito mas de los sacred gear (sonrie)

Issei: solo eso, por eso me mataron! (exclamo)

Kokabie: si, tambien yo robe las excalibur tanto tu, el y el blanco seria unas grandes armas! (exclamo)

Issei: no jodas con eso, maldito maniatico bost gear (activando el guante)

Kokabiel: no lo saben o que? (pregunto burlo)

Rias: no lo digas maldito! (exclamo)

Kokabiel: solo digo que ahora los angeles caidos, dios y los demonios caminan en un hilo delgado (sonrie dejando en shock en esos momentos llego el pelinegro)

Sona: es una locura, no puedes provocar una guerra mas! (exclamo)

Kokabiel: solo puedo activarlo si cometo algo valpat fusiona las excalibur (sonre pero en eso estaba el anciano muerto) pero que mierda! (exclamo)

Sergio: la verdad planeas destruir esta ciudad que es mi segundo hogar! pues estas acabado (serio dejando una gran sonrisa a todos menos a sona)

Kokabiel: deja de interferir maldito (crea una gran lanza de luz y se lo lanza)

Sergio: **dividing** en serioes lo que puedes? (pregunta y desaparece y aparece atras suyo) puño masha (de un puñetazo cae el caido noqueado) ah de verdad era muy poderoso (observo esto con calma) sabes algo Hakuryuukou sere mejor rival que el sekiryuutei, asi sal (serio)

Vali: oh otro rival poderoso eh (sonrie la armadura blanca)

Rip: (balnco sabes algo no podras con otro mundo) (sonrie)

Abion: (ok rip, ddraig estamos destinados los tres estas cosas pasan) (sonrie)

Ddraig: (lo se abion pero pronto yo y el te ganaremos! (exclamo)

Abion: (no lo dudo ahora me lo llevo) (lo toma la armadura y se aleja)

Sergio: la verdad fue mejor de lo esperado (serio)

Serafall: (que aparece en un circulo magico) hola a todos (sonrie)

Sona: onee-sama que haces aqui? (pregunto)

Serfall: vine para decirle a tu ex peon que es ascendido a demonio de clase alta (responde dejando a todos en shock)

Sergio: es una broma verdad? (pregunto)

Serafall: no lo es asi que ven conmigo al inframundo a que ten tu juego ok, pero sabes quien seran de tu equipo (responde)

Sergio: si, ya tengo a quien seran mi equipo (sonrie)

Serafall: ok entonces vamos (el chico camina asia ella y desaparecen)

Parece que el clan martinez esta por iniciar pero una mision a su mundo pronto estara mas cerca, rivan lucifer lo va a destruir o es lo que hara...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 9**

 **FORMANDO UN NUEVO EQUIPO Y UN VIAJE A MI MUNDO**

* * *

 **Hola amigos aqui su servidor kagamine con un nuevo capitulo de otro mundo parece que regresara a su mundo a detener a un majou traidor, bueno por ahora se despide de ustedes...**

 **Kagamine shon**


	9. Mega equipo

**Hola amigos aqui con kagamine con un nuevo capi espero que os guste.**

 **No soy dueño de school dxd ecepto los oc...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **FORMANDO UN NUEVO EQUIPO Y UN VIAJE A MI MUNDO**

Sergio: la verdad fue mejor de lo esperado (serio)

Serafall: (que aparece en un circulo magico) hola a todos (sonrie)

Sona: onee-sama que haces aqui? (pregunto)

Serfall: vine para decirle a tu ex peon que es ascendido a demonio de clase alta (responde dejando a todos en shock)

Sergio: es una broma verdad? (pregunto)

Serafall: no lo es asi que ven conmigo al inframundo a que ten tu juego ok, pero sabes quien seran de tu equipo (responde)

Sergio: si, ya tengo a quien seran mi equipo (sonrie)

Serafall: ok entonces vamos (el chico camina asia ella y desaparecen)

Rias: bueno nos vamos (se voltea seguido de todos su equipo)

Sona: aki, yura a donde van? (pregunto en shock a verlas irse)

Yura jodase, prefiero estar con gremory que used, adios (se va alejando con aki que no dijo nada)

 **Inframundo, sala de los majous**

Nos encontramos en el inframundo donde la actual leviatan se llevo a ex-peon de su hermana menor sona sitri.

Serafall: ya estamos, sabes porque te llame? (pregunto)

Sergio: no, pero quiero saber porque tan pronto me daran mi juego (responde en eso sale una mujer con bata de cientifico)

Ajuka: yo te respondo esa respuesta joven (sonrie)

Sergio: quien es ella, es muy joven como usted serafall? (pregunto)

Serafall: ella es ajuka, la creadora de los juegos evil pieces, ella sabe la razon del porque (le responde)

Ajuka: la razon es sencilla, alquien de esta dimensión se fue a tu universo, y va a destruirlo, asi que es la razon, no iras solo iras con quienes seran tu equipo, y tambien verán tu mundo, alguien me envió los componentes necesarios para que te envie a ti y tu equipo, por favor crea una esfera de tu poder en una pelota de tenis con un poco del poder de su guantelete si (sonrie y en eso el moreno creo una esfera de poder suya con un poco de poder de rip y los mezclo formando un poder morado) bien en unas dos horas traigo tu juego espere si (se voltea y se mete a su laboratorio)

Serafall: seria mejor traer a quienes sean su equipo no? (pregunto)

Sergio: si me parece bien, traerlos a todos (le responde y en eso desaparece y aparece el equipo gremory) que sucede bucho? (pregunto)

Rias: parece que koneko quiere ayudarlo, en salvar su mundo donde viene (responde)

Sergio: es cierto eso? (pregunto)

Koneko: quiero conocer su mundo donde no existen los seres sobrenaturales (le responde inexpresiva)

Sergio: si existe lo sobrenatural, pero de manera desconocida, en fin issei, cuidala, ok (le sonrie)

Issei: no te preocupes amigo, despues de todo tu perteneces aya, amigo tienes suerte de que algunas chicas de aqui vallan a tu mundo (sonrie y en eso aparecen los lords phonex con el equipo de riser)

Sergio: lady phonex, lord phonex, que sucede? (con preocupacion)

Lady phonex: bueno nuestro hijo saco a patadas a todas ellas, y decidimos que cuidaras de algunas de ellas, sabes cual quiera estaria agradecida de acogerla en su casa (seria)

Lord phonex: por lo tanto escoja quien lucho en el juego usted y el joven issei ok (le sonrie)

Sergio: pues yo escojo a la reina explosiva, a la torre que lucho koneko, a las tres peones, a de la amscara y a una llamada carlamain (le responde)

Lady phonex: entiendo ellas ahora sera su escolta, espero que os cuides bien (sonrie)

Sergio: no se preocupen ellas seran utiles a donde ire, issei quedate con las demas chicas cuando regrese las integrare ok (le sonrie)

Issei: vale por ti amigo, bueno entonces nos vamos, suerte sergio-san (se voltean todos y desaparecen dejando a las que llamo el moreno y a coneko)

Sergio: sin resentimiento? (pregunto)

Mira: claro que no, seguiamos la orden de el (le responde)

Carlamain: porque nos escojistes a nosotras, somos de gran importancia? (pregunto muy seria)

Sergio: por un lado si, pero tambien para que conoscan como es mi mundo (le respondio)

En eso aparece serafall con su resto de equipo.

Sergio: (sorprendido) tsubaki, porque usted? (pregunto)

Tsubaki: no es obvio, lo voy a compañar con usted a donde sea (responde)

Sergio: (mente/que le pasa?) (pregunto)

Rip: (le impresionaste el dia que vino, por eso quiere estar a su lado) (responde)

Sergio: woo tambien irina y xenovia, porque quieren esto? (pregunta tras otra)

Xenovia: necesitamos saber algo de su mundo (responde con simpleza)

Y asi el tiempo siguio hasta que ajuka salio con dos juegos de evil pieces.

Ajuka: pero que mierda! (exclamo al ver a un moton de chicas)

Sergio: es mi equipo señorita ajuka (sonrie nervioso)

Anjuka: bien lo bueno se creo dos juegos, el porque dos mira, tu poder fue grande al crear el juego permitiendo crear dos juegos para reencarnar a un peon se necesito 5 peones en tu caso y a issei 8 peones con estos peones mutados se necesita uno, bien quiere que se los introduscan a ellas? (pregunto)

Sergio: si con gusto (responde)

Y asi la majou le coloca las piezas correspondientes a cada una de ellas entonces voltea y mira al chico.

Ajuka: ahora tu te introduces el rey ok (le entrega los reyes a el)

Sergio: (los toma y se introdujeron los reyes) ahora que sucedera? (pregunto)

Ajuka: todo esta listo joven sergio vallan asia esa maquina y los enviara asia su mundo)

Sergio: ok vamos chicas (tranquilo seguido de las chicas)

Ajuka: bien colocarse aqui (les indico)

Sergio: bien y ahora? (pregunto)

Ajuka: buen viaje (sonrie y abre un hoyo debajo de ellos)

Sergio: hija de pu... (caen al vacio)

 **Universo humano, poco despues**

Los chicos calleron del cielo, chocando el piso sin dañarlos es de noche en el zocalo de CDMX y despues observaron la ciudad.

Sergio: esa majou (molesto)

Tsubaki: es tu mundo es muy igual al nuesto, pero no siento nadie demoniaco (con una mano en el menton)

Sergio: les dije que existe lo sobrenatural pero de modo desconocido, en fin este es mi mundo (sonrie)

Parece que asi el equipo va en busca del destructor de su universo, pero que les depara en este mundo desconocido por las chicas dxd? esto y mas en el proximo capitulo.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 10**

 **BUSQUEDA DEL TRAIDOR DE RIVAN LUCIFER**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, al fin lo termine ahora la conforman del mega clan.**

 **Sergio martinez: rey juego de evil pieces 2.**

 **Reinas: tsubaki shira y yubelluna.**

 **Alfiles: ravel phonex y asia argento.**

 **Torres: xuela, koneko toujou y isabela.**

 **Caballos: irina shido, xenovia quarta y carlamain.**

 **Peones: mittelt, mira, kira y meru.**

 **Bien este es el mega clan por ahora les digo, que no tengo ideas para continuar los otros fincs pero les prometo que los subire cuando tenga ideas de cada uno y visiten un nuevo inicio ok se despide.**

 **Kagamine shon.**


	10. Busqueda 1

**Hola amigos aqui con kagamine con un nuevo capi espero que os guste.**

 **No soy dueño de school dxd ecepto los oc...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **BUSQUEDA DEL TRAIDOR DE RIVAN LUCIFER**

Despues de tranquilizarse el tiempo era factor ante la destruccion el equipo martines ahora caminan asia una tienda de ropa despues de caer del universo dxd, sergio esta muy serio ante todo, no ostante el equipo compro lo necesario gracias a que despues de caer cayera una maleta con mucho dinero recompesado por la derrota de kokabiel.

Sergio: ahora vamos mi viejo barrio (serio y caminan asia un callejon vacio y desaparecen en un circulo magico)

 **Barrio chamizal edomex**

Al aparecer en un lugar desolado, el equipo visualiza mucho parece tranquilo la gente que conoce al pelinegro observo a el y seguidas de las chicas algunos chicos sentian envidia de el y algunas chicas igual forma, entonces caminaron y siguieron su paso hasta ver una tienda de pan, por inercia koneko quiere un pan de chocolate, despues de eso se reunieron para hablar de algo importante.

Sergio: solo tsubaki sabe mi pasado, ademas ya debo dejar mi odio por mi madre, ademas ven esa casa, es donde vive ella ahora (sonrie y toca la puerta)

Veronica: quien es? (pregunto la mujer)

Sergio: soy yo sergio (responde entonces la pelinegra abre la puerta y le da un abrazo a su hijo)

Veronica: nunca me dejes sola, tenias razon sobre todo (con lagrimas)

Sergio: te perdono, antes que nada vengan chicas (sonrie confundiendo a la mujer que observo al grupo de chicas)

Veronica: que es lo que pasa con ellas hijo? (pregunto la mujer de nuevo)

Sergio: podemos entrar, ya que es muy serio (responde con seriedad nunca lo vio muy serio)

Veronica: claro pasen todos (dejo pasar al grupo)

 **Adentro de la casa**

Ya adentro las chicas se sientan mientras que asia se va a preparar cafe o te, mientras que sergio se sienta enfrente de su madre y el resto atras de el, la madre queda en duda de porque junto de el demas la consterno al verlas serias como el, entonces tsubaki habla.

Tsubaki: en serio le diras? (pregunto la morena)

Sergio: es mejor decirle lo que somos a que estar callados tsubaki (le responde serio)

Veronica: que es lo que pasa porque, que me diran (estaba preocupada la mujer)

Sergio: mama yo, y las que vez en frente como la rubia que fue a la cocina, somos demonios, dividing gear (despues de decirlo revela sus alas demoníacas y el revela su guantelete)

Ante la mujer ve que su hijo tienen alas de murciélago y su guantelete, la dejo en shock no podia creer que su hijo fuera un demonio al cuidado de las mujeres que le rodean, ella esta muy impactada por tal revelación, despues de eso los demonios ocultan sus alas y el pelinegro desaparece su guantelete.

Sergio: lamento que vieras lo que soy ahora, pero es porque debo detener a alguien de mi nivel o incluso peor que los majous (serio, despues de decir eso la mujer se tranquiliza y vuelve a hablar)

Veronica: como obtuvistes eso? (pregunto)

Sergio: mis poderes, bueno una diosa de otro mundo me lo regalo y vivi en ese mundo mucho tiempo, estaba en un clan llamado sitri, por un tiempo fue mi ama sona sitri pero despues de un tiempo nos enfrentamos a otro clan que ganamos, despues de que mis caballeras xenovia y irina fueran enviadas para recuperar 3 de los siete fragmentos de excalibur, un carde de grigory invadiera la ciudad pero antes de vencerlo fui expulsado de la nobleza de sona, y despues de eso, lo derrote, y asi fue como me ascendieron a clase alta ahora existe la casa martinez en ese mundo llamado dxd (responde la pregunta de la mujer)

Veronica: me sorprendes mucho hijo, pero porque quieren destruir este mundo? (vuelve a preguntar)

Sergio: el que esta en este mundo se llama rivan lucifer, un traidor del inframundo, fue a parar aqui y es nuestro deber detenerlo o matarlo, pero por ahora debemos descansar bien no hemos descansado despues de derrotar a kokabiel (suspira el chico mientras que asia ya trae el te)

Asia: tomen su te, espero que os guste (sonrie con una tierna sonrisa)

Sergio: te las voy a presentar por orden de pieza ajedrica, ella de vestido elegante y de pelo morado es yubelluna martinez, le puse mi apellido para que sepan todos, y es mi reina 1 (le indico a la su madre a la mayor del grupo)

Yubelluna: es un gusto conocerla lady (le sonrie con tranquilidad)

Sergio: la de lentes y mirada seria es, tsubaki shira, mi otra reina (le indico a la chica que tiene lentes de montura azul, con una brusa verde y pantalones jeans azul justo a su medida)

Tsubaki: es un gusto conocerla lady (le saludo)

Sergio: ella es asia argento, la conoci en dias despues de quedarme en este mundo es mi alfil y (le indico a asia que viste un vestido azul de una pieza con bordes blancos, y su cabello lo tenia recojido en una cola de caballo de lado/como akita neru)

Asia: hola es un gusto conocerla señora marinez (le sonrie calidamente)

Sergio: ella es ravel phonex esta bajo mi cuidado despues de ganar el rating game contra lo phonex es mi otra alfil (le señalo a la rubia de coletas de taladro, que viste una blusa roja, y unos jeans blancos)

Ravel: es un gusto conocer a la madre de mi maestro (hace un arco)

Sergio: ellas tres son torres empezando con ella, es koneko toujou, esta en mi equipo despues de que gremory la convenciera mi torre 1(le indico a la platina que esta sentada en la piernas de el, que viste blusa gris y un mini jeans azul claro y su dije en su cuello en forma de collar)

Koneko: hola mucho gusto (saludo la loli)

Sergio: ella es xuela maritnez fue encargo mio por mision segunda torre (le indico a la chica china que viste una playera roja/igual a la de rama, y unos pantalones chinos, su pelo es recojido como el de yubelluna)

Xuela: un gusto conocerla señora (le sonrie)

Sergio: ella es isabela martinez igual es encargo como xuela tercera torre (le indico a la chica de la media mascara que viste una brusa naraja y unos jeans verdes y su pelo castaño es corto con sus mechones rojos)

Isabela: es un gusto conocerla señorita martinez-sama (sonrie)

Sergio: ella es xenovia quarta era enviada de la iglesia caballera (le indico a la peliazul, que viste una blusa azul y un pans verde)

Xenovia: es un gusto señora martinez (seria de costumbre)

Sergio: ella es irina shido igual que xenovia era enviada de la iglesia segunda caballera (indico a la castaña de coletas, viste una blusa igual a la de tsubaki y unos jeans verdes como los de isabela)

Irina: hola (salududo)

Sergio: ella es carlamain martinez igual que yubelluna y xuela tercera caballera (indico a la castaña, viste una ropa de ejecutiva blusa polo blanca falda negra con medias blancas y zapatos de tacon negro)

Carlamain: mucho gusto (saludo)

Sergio: ella es mittelt martinez, la dejaron vivir gracias a tsubaki mi primer peon (indico a la rubia parecida a ravel, viste ahora lo que tenia vestido ravel)

Mittelt: hola mucha gusto (la saluda)

Sergio: ellas son kira y meru martinez son gemelas y son segundo y tercer peon (le señalo a las peliverdes que visten blusas blancas, diferencia es que una ocupa un short verde y la otra un short naranja)

Kira y meru: mucho gusto oba-san (le saluda las gemelas)

Sergio: por ultimo ella es mira martines y es mi cuarta peon (le indico a la otra chica china que viste lo mismo que xuela)

Mira: un gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien (saluda)

Sergio: esmi equipo para detener a rivan lucifer mama (le sonrie confiado)

Parece que su madre quedo impresionada ante la conformacion de las piezas pero la busqueda acaba de iniciar.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 11**

 **BUSQUEDA DEL TRAIDOR DE RIVAN LUCIFER 2**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, al fin lo termine, ahora que lo pienso son ideas locas mias jejeje,** **ok se despide.**

 **Kagamine shon.**


	11. Revelando Secretos

**Hola amigos aqui con kagamine con un nuevo capi espero que os guste.**

 **No soy dueño de school dxd ecepto los oc...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11**

 **BUSQUEDA DEL TRAIDOR DE RIVAN LUCIFER 2**

 **Dias despues**

Despues de unos dias el grupo buscan por grupos individuales pero nada, es de mañana en la casa martinez, el grupo de la torre llego de buscar rastros del traidor lucifer pero nada al entrar son resividos por una niña d años llamada diana.

Diana: hola quien son ustedes? (pregunta con inocencia la niña)

Sergio: oh, chicas como les fue en la busqueda las demas fueron por eso y suministros de hoy (saluda el rey)

Isabela: no hemos dado con el master (responde con fastidio)

Sergio: ya veo oh, ella es mi hermana menor diana, por ahora sientestesen ka-san les prepara el desayuno (le sonrie y en eso sale la mujer)

Veronica: hola chicos, como les fue en su busqueda? (pregunto observo el tenso momento)

Sergio: tranquila ka-san ella estan fastidiadas, solo espero que el grupo de caballos, reinas, alfiles, caballos y peones encuentren ese traidor (con seriedad tomando una tostada)

Koneko: estas acostumbrando a llamar a su ka-san de ese modo? (pregunta la platina)

Sergio: se me pegaron algunas costumbres japonesas (responde nervioso el pelinegro mediano)

Diana: mami, quien son esas extrañas que acompañan a mi hermanito? (pregunta la niña)

Veronica: son sus amigas pequeña (responde la madre cuando el equipo alfil llego)

Ravel: nii-san no hemos dado con el (suspira la rubia)

A la niña le sintieron celos.

Sergio: no se preocupen ravel, asia despues de todo tenemos todo el tiempo, pero me gustaria poder hablar con ajuka para saber como esta bucho (con tristeza)

Isabela: creo que se podra hablar con ella, despues de todo somos demonios (le da una idea a su rey)

Sergio: es cierto entonces (toma su mano y la extiende y aparece un holograma de ajuka) oh gracias a satan, hoja ajuka (le saluda)

Ajuka/holograma: hola joven heredero, como van en su mision? (pregunto la peliverde)

Sergio: sin rastos de el, como la pasan en el otro mundo (responde)

Ajuka/holograma: para ser honesta ha pasado un mes de su partida, pero todo va bien (sonrie)

Sergio: me alegra escuchar eso, mandale saludos a issei ok, otra cosa si logramos matarlo hay posibilidad de regresar aya? (pregunta)

Ajuka/holograma: (suspira) temo que decirles que no podran regresar a dxd nunca (le responde dejando en shock a todos)

Xuela: como!? es imposible pero como? (pregunto con asombro la chica china)

Ajuka/holograma: investigue que para traerlos de regreso hay materiales que no existen en este universo y en otro, parece quien los trajo sabia bien como hacerlos vivir otro mundo, solo se puede enviar pero no regresar (le responde la pregunta)

Sergio: ya veo, valio la pena mientras duro, pero dile a bucho que koneko ya no podra regresar y dile a issei que protega ese mundo (le sonrie)

Ajuka/holograma: no te preocupes, martinez-san todos recordaran el dia que le ganastes a un carde, los niños futuros te recordaran siempre (le sonrie de igual forma alegrando mas al rey)

Sergio: gracias por lo menos asi podemos estar conmunicados de esta forma pero algun dia podre utilizar las grietas dimensionales, nos veremos algun dia ajuka (sonrie)

Ajuka/holograma: si que asi sea joven, y suerte en destruirlo (despues de decir estas palabras se cierra la cumunicacion)

Sergio: y ahora que le diremos a las demas? (pregunto triste pero sonriendo el chico)

Rip: (sera mejor que les diga un secreto) (serio el dragon)

Sergio: que secreto es? (pregunta de nuevo)

Rip: (sabes porque los seres sobrenaturales como los caidos y demonios, como los arcangeles luchan) (responde)

Sergio: el carde dijo que haria una cuarta guerra, pero que es lo que nos tratas de decirnos rip (suspira el joven koneko sabia a que se refiere el dragon blanquirojo)

Rip: (hace tiempo sucitaron las guerra entre ellos llamada la guerra de las facciones, durante las dos primeras guerras hubo bajas minimas pero, durante la tercera guerra los dragones celestials abion, y ddraig lucharon en medio de esta usando que las facciones se aliaran y derrotara a mis contrapartes de donde vienen, pero la unica forma de detenerlos fue el (dios biblico) y los (majous) como los (arcangeles) los desollaron vivos y metidos sus almas el los guanteletes llamados bost gear y dividing dividing, pero el precio de sellarlos ahi fue mucho (dios biblico) murio despues de sellarlos (dejo de contar su relato)

Despues de contar su relarto los presente quedaron en shock, asia se desmayo, koneko se mantenia aun seria, como las otras torres como ravel, madre del pelinegro quedo en shock por saber que el mundo donde fue su hijo se quedo sin su dios, sergio, tambien pero suspira.

Sergio: porque esa cara recuerden que este es mi mundo y (dios biblico) sigue aun vivo (sonrie y las mujeres saben que es cierto) asia, pobre de ella (camina y la recoje y la recuesta en el sillon esperan a que despierte)

Isabela: es un consuelo que su mundo este bien (observo a su rey)

Sergio: ahora es tambien tu mundo (sonrie y en eso llegan el resto de su sequito con cara de shock) parece que ya sen las caballeras no? (pregunto)

Irina: no te preocupes como dijistes en tu mundo sigue vivo, no hay problema pero asia-san (observo a la rubia recostada)

Sergio: es una pena, pero encontraron un rasto de el (responde)

Tsubaki: no master, ese maldito esta bien oculto (con frustración)

Sergio: pero no su ki, koneko encontró su ubicación, pero debemos prepararnos unos dias mas, vale unos dias mas ok (le dijo serio y afirmaron las chicas) otra cosa ya no podemos regresar a nuestro mundo el dxd (serio dejando en shock una vez mas a las chicas)

Parece que las cosas estan poniendo mas feo, pero gracias a la nekomatar podran fin el plan de rivan?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 12 FINAL DE TEMPORADA**

 **BUSQUEDA DEL TRAIDOR DE RIVAN LUCIFER 3**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, al fin lo termine, ahora que lo pienso son ideas locas mias jejeje, ya estamos en el final de primer arco,** **ok se despide.**

 **Kagamine shon.**


	12. Muerte del traidor

**Hola amigos aqui con kagamine con un nuevo capi espero que os guste.**

 **No soy dueño de high school dxd ecepto los oc...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12 FINAL DE TEMPORADA**

 **BUSQUEDA DEL TRAIDOR DE RIVAN LUCIFER 3**

 **Dias despues**

Despues de otros dias, el equipo martinez, siguen en busqueda del traidor cuando, ravel es llamada por yubelluna entraba la rubia ex-phonex y observo a su nuevo rey.

Sergio: que sucede ravel? (pregunta el rey)

Ravel: una transmision de yubelluna-san (le responde y el holograma aparece la demonio mayor de todo el equipo) que sucede yubelluna? (pregunto)

Yubelluna/holograma: master parece que mittelt-san encontro la ubicacion de rivan, pero no sabemos si es seguro, si es que se quede (responde)

Sergio: ya veo, iremos de inmediato (serio) asi que espera a nuestra llegada (aun serio)

Yubelluna/holograma: como ordene maestro (se corta la transmision)

Sergio: ravel llama a carlamain, a kira y meru y a koneko iremos a donde esta yubelluna y mittelt conmigo iras tambien (serio)

Ravel: como ordene onii-san (se mueve y llama a las nombradas por conmunicadores)

Veronica: a donde iras con ese uniforme? (pregunta la madre al verlo vestido con su uniforme de la academia kouh)

Sergio: a detener a un traidor, estan listas todas (responde y mira a las nombradas que afirman) bien vamos aya! (exclamo y desaparecen en un circulo magico)

Tsubaki: el estara bien, no se preocupe (le sonrie la morena)

Veronica: gracias, aunque aun me preocupa mucho (miro a donde se fue su hijo)

Xenovia: debemos confiar en el (con seriedad)

 **Oaxaca de juarez mexico, gelace**

El equipo aparece en el viejo pueblo de su rey en un lugar desolado y conosido por el, el pobre moreno solo se queja.

Sergio: de todos los estados, porque en este y mas en mi pueblo! (exclamo molesto) ahh en fin yubelluna, esta segura de que aqui esta el traidor? (pregunto aun molesto)

Yubelluna: estoy segura de esto master, en fin sigame asia el pueblo (le indico)

Sergio: porque en este pueblo gelace eh (con sarcasmo) en fin entremos (empieza a caminar)

El equipo camina el moreno miro la casa de uno de sus tios, miro a su tia pero ella lo mira lo llamo pero lo ignoro y siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una purificadora de agua donde se paran algunas personas que miran al equipo con curiosidad ya que yubelluna trae su vestido cuando lucho con los gremory, como ravel, sergio, koneko y mittelt tienen su uniforme de la academia y el resto de su equipo vestido igual cuando lucharon contra los gremory y phonex, las gemelas se miran y se ponen serias, y el resto hace igual.

Sergio: debi suponerlo, hola tia (le saluda)

Rebeca: hola chamaco como estas? (le abrazo mientras le pregunto)

Sergio: bien, en fin vengo a ver algo que no debo decir, podemos pasar (responde)

Rebeca: claro, vamos chicas (les ordenaron y entraron con ella)

Sergio: deja que yubelluna prepare el te, y quiero saber que ha pasado en estos 2 años? (pregunto mientras que la mujer reina prepara el te)

Rebeca: todo normal, pero porque te notas mas joven y muy respecto, como muy serio (responde)

Sergio: bueno, me pasaron cosas que no se como decirlas, fue demaciado, eso cambio mucho y la forma de hablar, pues no me creeras y es mejor que no le cuente, estoy aqui porque alguien trama algo siniestro (con seriedad)

Rebeca: entiendo, espero que lo detengas (sonrie cuando explota la cocina y carlamain plotege a la mujer y yubelluna a una chica)

Rivan: asi que quieres detenerme? (pregunto el demonio traidor)

Sergio: rivan lucifer. por nombre de la casa martinez y de la majou ajuka debes ser destruido por traidor! (exclamo molesto)

Rivan: asi que la perra de ajuka te envia aqui eh (sonrie)

Sergio: no importa eso, dividing gear (activa su guantelete)

Rivan: maldito dragon ahh (enpieza su ataque)

Mientras que el traidor y el dragon luchaban los que vieron la explocion miran con shock la pelea quien conosian al moreno no creen eso, puños y golpes por cada uno hasta que un poder de un choque tan grande separando a los dos.

Sergio: no es muy poderoso, pero si eres muy fuerte, pero balance breack (sonriendo y la voz del dragon sale) **dividing gear light red scaid maid** (es cubierto por su armadura) ahora podras contra a mi? (pregunta dejando a las personas menos a su equipo en shock)

Rivan: no lo puedo creer tu de nuevo rip! (exclamo lleno de rabia)

Rip: (demonio idiota, subestimar a mi portador fue caro ahora sufre la consecuencias!) (exclamo molesto)

Sergio: asi que este es tu fin ahhh **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost,** **bost, bost, bost, logintus masha** (le lanza el poder supremo asia el traidor/n.a, capitulo 9 de born)

Rival: maldita seas hakuryuutei, maldita seaaaaaaaaaaaa (desaparece mientras que el rayo deja de salir)

Sergio: ahh (cae pero es sostenido por yubelluna) gracias (le sonrie)

Yubeluna: parece que la amenaza termino (ayudando a bajar)

Rebeca: eso no me lo creo que pasara con la cocina! (exclamo alterada la mujer)

Sergio: tranquila tia deja aravel y a yubelluna se encarguen (mientras descansa en las piernas de su cabellera)

 **Poco despues**

Despues de la derrota de rivan las ex-phonex aregraron la cocina y pudieron borrarles los recuerdos a todos los implicados, estan de pronto de irse a casa, cuando su tia y su prima lo tocan voltea miran a los demas familiares y se para a lado de sus siervas sabian que este es el adios final, porque serian borraros de su memoria indicando que nunca existira para ellos/yuuhi saca de hatsune miku.

Sergio: siempre los cuidare ahora la amenaza termino debo irme a casa (le sonrie)

Patricia: hijo, te pedimos disculpas por todo (baja la mirada, el solo sonrie)

Sergio: eso fue en el principio, los perdono ecepto ella (mira a la amargada que se molesta)

Quetzali: te iras de nuevo con mama? (pregunto la prima/hermana)

Sergio: ella sera la lady de nuestra casa, hermana pequeña (la abraza) pero si quieres ir es ya tu decicion, eres mayor (responde sonriendo)

Patricia: ve con el, nunca fuiste mi hija, eres hija de mi hermana veronica, asi que has feliz a tu verdadera madre, nosotros aunque nos borren la memoria nunca olvidaremos los momentos que pasamos (le abraza y sonrie, se va a lado de su hermano)

Rebeca: cuidate chamaco cuida mucho a mi hermana, cuida a tu madre (le abraza llorando y sonrie)

Sergio: lo se tia, lo se (mira a sus tios y primos) es momento de borrarles la memoria yubelluna, adios a todos (sonrie y se despiden cuando la pelimorada borra la mente)

Cuando borraba la mente de todos no evito sentirse mal y triste asi seria mejor, porque nadie sabia que existio escepto su hermana menor, recordaron muchos momentos alegres con ellos, pero deben seguir adelante despues de eso desaparecieron en un circulo magico.

 **Chamizal edomex**

El equipo aparece adentro de la casa, su madre lo mira con una tristeza pero se dio cuenta que estaba alguien mas que conoce la mujer es su otra hija, se abrazan pero tiene la misma cara que su hijo tristeza, el pelinegro le conto todo hasta el momento de borrarles la memoria, ella sabia que era mejor que no sepan que su hijo es un ser sobrenatural. despues de eso todos comen la comida preparada de asia.

Sergio: ahora que la paz llego, tengo ganas de divertirme en la playa (sonrie)

Veronica: es verdad, esperemos mucho, esta paz (sonrie alegrando a todos)

La paz ha llegado a su mundo pero la llegada de alguien de otro universo pone en riesgo su mundo pero pronto sera detenido? O lograra su objetivo?

 **Ending,** Nightwish **Sleeping Sun En español**

 **El sol duerme tranquilamente.**

 **Erase un siglo.**

 **Oceanos nostalgicos, calmados y rojos.**

 **Apasionadas caricias puestas a descansar.**

 **Por mi sueños me aferro a mi vida.**

 **Por deseos contemplo mi noche.**

 **La verdad a finales del tiempo.**

 **Perder la fe me hace un crimen.**

 **Deseo que esta noche dure una vida.**

 **La oscuridad al rededor de mi.**

 **Orillas de un mar solar.**

 **Oh como deseo bajar con el sol.**

 **Durmiendo, llorando contigo.**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 13 TEMPORADA 2**

 **LLEGADA DE BLACK GOKU**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, al fin lo termine, ahora q** **ue lo pienso son ideas locas mias jejeje, ya estamos en el segundo arco,** **ok se despide.**

 **Kagamine shon.**


	13. Blackmazu

**Hola amigos aqui con kagamine con un nuevo capi espero que os guste.**

 **No soy dueño de high school dxd ecepto los oc...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13 TEMPORADA 2**

 **LLEGADA DE BLACK GOKU, BLACKMAZU**

 **2017**

Es un nuevo año en la dimensión de sergio y compañía, es muy calmado y el quiere hablar con ajuka para saber la situacion en dxd, que seguro ha pasado un año y medio desde su partida.

Sergio: (llamando) espero que me contesten, en fin no he sabido nada de ellos (con preocupación aparece ajuka muy seria) ajuka, que sucede? (pregunta preocupado por la reina demonio)

Ajuka: es un buen momento de ir a tu mundo, parece que quieren nuestras cabezas! (exclamó con preocupación)

Sergio: entiendo, si se puede hacer algo? (volvio a preguntar)

Issei: (llega serio) amigo necesitamos irnos esa puerta no resistirá, por favor podemos estar en tu mundo? (pregunto y sonidos de que forzar la entrada suena)

Sergio: si rapido antes de que sea tarde! (exclamó preocupado)

Ajuka: gracias vamos en seguida (se corta la transmisión)

Tsubaki: paso algo? (pregunta la reina Martínez)

Sergio: si parece que issei y ajuka estan en problemas (responde y mira aparecer a todos mas otra invitada)

Ajuka: escapé exitosa, oh hola de nuevo traje a tus ex compañeras y otras dos personas mas (sonrie enseñando a issei y a serafall leviatan)

Sergio: entiendo que ha pasado aya para que quieran sus cabezas? (pregunto el moreno)

Ajuka: sona sitri le conto mentiras, el clan gremory queria detenerla pero fueron encarcelados y quieren tu cabeza como el de todos nosotros (responde)

Sergio: valla mi ex-ama perdio la cabeza, no se preocupen aqui vivirán tranquilos (con una sonrisa confida)

Ajuka: ella es serafall leviatan era la hermana de tu ex am (la presento)

Serafall: hola mucho gusto sergio-tan (aun con su carácter de siempre)

Sergio: el gusto es mio (saludo y miro a issei) parece que mis ex compañeras decidieron estar contigo no es así? (pregunta asia al castaño)

Issei: si, si aunque mis padres esten bien, no me deja de preocupar que hara sitri-san (responde preocupado)

Sergio: ya veo, en fin bienvenidos (saludo y todos empezaron a contar muchas cosas)

 **Dias despues**

A pasado dias desde la llegada de issei de compañia desde dxd, lo que no sabian un enemigo conosido en dbz llegara aterrar a todos, en el cielo del barrio aparece un hombre verde de un lado y morado del otro que ataca el barrio pero el escudo magico esta bien protegido.

Blackmazu: asi que los protege (sonrie el sujeto cuando un dragon shot llego sia el y lo esquivo)

Sergio: que planeas con destruir mi hogar? (pregunto con seriedad)

Blackmazu: el plan cero humanos debe concretarse! (exclamo el semi dios)

Issei: no te dejaremos hacer eso, te vamos a- (es goleado, y lanzado a una casa)

Sergio: issei! Maldito pa- (es goleado desde arriba y choca contra el piso formando un cráter)

Blackmazu: en serio pueden conmigo un dios, nadie me puede detener! (exclamo pero un puñetazo de sergio con su guantelete lo manda lejos)

Sergio: este guante es capas de matarte balance breack, **dividing gear linght red scay mail** (cubierto por su armadura)

Issei: balance breack **gwes dragón red scay mail** (igual forma)

Sergio: rindete o ocupare el longitud masha, por las buenas o las malas? (pregunta con seriedad)

Blackmazu: nunguna, ningun mortal debe matarme! (exclamo)

Sergio: sera por las malas **YO AQUEL DESPERTARA, DOMINARE Y DESPRECIARE EL ESPACIO Y TIEMPO, AMO EL INFINITO Y LO DESPRECIARE AL MISMO TIEMPO, TE ALZARE EN LO MAS ALTO DE CIELO Y TE UNDIRE EN LO MAS PROFUNDO DEL INFIERNO CARMESÍ, JUGGERNAUT DRIVE** (ahora es un dragon blanquirojo)

Issei: **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** toma esto! (exclamo y lastimando al semi dios)

Blackmazu: es imposible que unos mortales me ganen! (exclamo cuando miro un brillo rojizo con blanco)

Sergio: **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost** **bost longitud masha** (le lanzo el rayo que le da lleno)

Blackmazu: pagaran los dos, maldita sea rojo y blanquirojo! (exclamo dejando su existencia)

Sergio: (regresando a su normalidad) se termino (con una sonrisa)

Issei: (regresa igual que el) si, pero ahora como protegeremos a ellos? (pregunto el castaño)

Sergio: no te preocupes, por ahora debemos descansar, quiero ir a un lugar que les debo mucho a ellos (empiezan a caminar a casa)

Se termino eso pero que mas retos les espera al castaño y al moreno?

 **Ending, Nightwish Sleeping Sun En español**

 **El sol duerme tranquilamente.**

 **Erase un siglo.**

 **Oceanos nostalgicos, calmados y rojos.**

 **Apasionadas caricias puestas a descansar.**

 **Por mi sueños me aferro a mi vida.**

 **Por deseos contemplo mi noche.**

 **La verdad a finales del tiempo.**

 **Perder la fe me hace un crimen.**

 **Deseo que esta noche dure una vida.**

 **La oscuridad al rededor de mi.**

 **Orillas de un mar solar.**

 **Oh como deseo bajar con el sol.**

 **Durmiendo, llorando contigo.**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 14**

 **PAGANDO UNA VIEJA DEUDA**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, al fin lo termine, ahora q** **ue lo pienso son ideas locas mias jejeje, ya estamos en el segundo arco,** **ok se despide.**

 **Kagamine shon.**


	14. Deuda pagada y nota aclaratoria

**Hola amigos aqui con Scarlet** **con un nuevo capi espero que os guste.**

 **No soy dueño de high school dxd ecepto los oc...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14**

 **PAGANDO UNA VIEJA DEUDA**

 **Una semana después**

Es un nuevo día en el barrio, el moreno de costumbre con el castaño desayunan, pero el rey Martínez miro a su reina yubelluna muy incomoda cuando esta le miro los ojos los desvio sonrojada, el solo penso que en ella le pasa algo y despues del desayuno se acerca a su reina.

Sergio: sucede algo yubelluna? (pregunta con algo de preocupación)

Yubelluna: no es nada sergio-sama (responde sonrojada la mujer de pelo morado)

Sergio: vamos (mira a su reina a los ojos) tu eres mi chica no puedo preocuparme de ti (le dijo con ternura y tranquilidad)

Yubelluna: bueno yo no puedo negar que mi rey se preocupe de su reina o reinas que os tienes (sonrie la mujer ante su rey)

Sergio: sabes mucho mi pasado, no niego que tu eres hermosa, como el resto de mi equipo, issei y su equipo tambien lo son pero mis ex-compañeras lo quieren como ustedes a mi (con una sonrisa la pelimorada sonrie de igual manera)

Yubelluna: gracias por decirlo me hace sentir apreciada (sonrie la diablesa tímidamente)

Sergio: vsle ire a ver a mira, kira y meru al parque (le da un beso en la mejilla y sale de su casa)

Mientras sale de su casa miro a una chica castaña pero no le dio importancia y miro a la majou ajuka meter varios vagones del metro en un dimensión de bolsillo y le pregunto, pero la castaña era la ex amiga de la infancia de el.

Sergio: que haces con ese metro deteriorado ajuka? (pregunta el demonio dragón la humana quedo en shock al escuchar el nombre de ajuka)

Ajuka: renovación de este tren mi querido rey del clan Martínez (responde la reina demonio al moreno de nueva cuenta la chica queda estática ante la revelación de su ex amigo)

Sergio: que planeas hacer con el autobús de ADO? (volvio a preguntar)

Ajuka: hacerlo nuestro medio de transporte público de los clanes Martínez y hyodo, ademas asi podemos visitar lugares sin ocupar los círculos mágicos (responde la majou sonriente)

Sergio: solo te dire si el tren le pones un vagón habitación y vagón comedor (dicho eso sale de la casa)

Ajuka: buena idea para que no se nos dificulte (sonriente entra al portal donde todo estara listo)

La ex amiga quedo en shock total al ver en su ojos que du ex amigo es un lider de un clan demoníaco, en eso el moreno fue al parque.

 **Parque del barrio**

El moreno se sento en la banca mirando a los padres niños y niñas jugando, entre ellos kira y meru pero mira se sienta a lado de su rey y le besa la mejilla.

Sergio: mira deja eso y como se divierte las tres? (pregunta el rey)

Mira: todo bien sergio-sama, las niñas estan pasandola bien (responde la chica china en eso las gemelas de pelo verde miran a su rey y corren asia el)

Kira y meru: onii-san, onii-san quieres jugar con nosotras? (preguntan las gemelas jalando a su rey a jugar con ellas)

Sergio: quisiera jugar con ustedes (acaricia el pelo de las dos) pero deben estar preparadas para que podamos ir a un lugar que les debo mucho (responde sonriente y en eso los cuatro regresan a casa)

Mientras que regresan a casa miro a su ex compañeros de la secundaria, que trataban de insultar pero los ignoro olímpicamente por sus niñas (lolicon).

 **En casa**

Entran la casa donde el resto de su equipo y el de issei miran con calma la tele en eso sube su aura tantito para llamar la atencion de ellos.

Sergio: chicos hoy podemos ir a un viejo lugar a agar una deuda que no he podido dar, asi que ustedes, menos el equipo de issei tendra un portafolio con un millón de pesos, ajuka tendra listo el autobús o el tren eso no lo se (en eso ajuka aparece complacida y sonriente)

Ajuka: sergio-san el autobús esta listo aun no le he pintado pero seguira siendo la marca ADO esta listo (espero al híbrido)

Sergio: no ajuka, prepare lo necesario para ir al autobús (le dijo el pelinegro a la peliverde)

Ajuka: no se preocupe sergio-sama, en 3 minutos estara afuera el autobús (en eso se retira la mujer a preparar lo necesario en el autobús)

Serafal: yo preparare los maletines para que sus siervas las cargue y ir a su destino (con eso la leviatan se retira de igual forma que ajuka)

 **19 minutos después**

Ya esta listo para ise a donde les dijo su rey es solo una sorpresa para du equipo y el de issei, que los dos visten de gala para la ocasión y subiendo al autobús ajuka lo encendido y emprender la marcha asia Chalco Edomex, mientras ivan dd viaje sergio yubelluna y tsubaki, como issei, yura y momo compartian un momento meloso entre ellos, ya estan en la carretera mirando el lugar después de una hora el autobús se desvío a la caseta asia cuautla (creo que asi se dice xd) pagan la entrada y subieron al puente antes de llegar a su destino el moreno bajo y camino y miro a la chi a de la cadena y saludo.

Sergio: hola Alejandra cuanto tiempo (saludo a la chica que se le cae el dinero de su mano al ver al chico que creyó perdido desde hace un año)

Alejandra: sergio a donde estabas tu, te estaban buscando, pero porque elegante te vez (sonrie y sonrojada la chica)

Sergio: todo a su tiempo querida puede entrar el autobus que lo conduce mi tutora? (pregunta y la joven afirma)

En eso regreso al autobús y la chica deja pasar y el autobús se estaciona donde no moleste a los conductores, todos miran curiosos coml bajan las hermosas mujeres, jovenes y niñas, al final bajaron issei y sergio donde la gente del lugar miro al cambiado chico que les sorprendio todo galan y guapo, lo mas curioso para ellos miran que cada una tienen un maletín en su mano el moreno les indicó a sus siervas al gimnasio que esta en la esquina de una tienda y miro a la mujer cocinando y miro al chico y se sorprende al verlo de gala y detrás de el las femidas.

Sergio: hola hace tiempo que no los veo (sonrie el joven híbrido a la mujer)

Daniela: valla te veo diferente que paso despues de que desapareció todos, don toño, andres lalo lo buscaron, pero lo veo muy bien y me alegra que este bien (con tranquilidad la mujer miro bien al chico que sonrie ante lo dicho con nervios)

Sergio: se lo dire cuando todos esten juntos, tsubaki puedes entregarme el maletín (le hablo a una de sus reinas que esta se lo entrego y el voltea a donde esta la cocinera y le entrega la maleta) usted y don Andrés me ayudaron mucho y vengo a pagar la deuda (le dijo sonriente y la cocinera toma la maleta y la abre y sus ojos dicen algo de sorpresa)

Daniela: pero de donde sacasted este dinero? (pregunta incrédula la cocinera)

Sergio: se lo dire cuando todos esten, es una sorpresa, yubelluna, ravel demen los maletines (responde con intriga la mujer le da la maleta y miro de nuevo a la cocinera) sabe si sus hijos esten quiero que con esto no se sientan mal ellos tambien merecen algo, como don Andrés (le dijo con calma)

Daniela: no se preocupe yo se lo entrego, gracias por esto necesitaba pagar fovores (le dijo con calma igual y el chico regreso a donde esta issei)

Después de eso, el pelinegro hizo lo mismo a la gente que lo ayudo en su estadía, cuando su ex patrón llego lo miro todo elegante y acompañado de varias mujeres y el chico procedio a entregarles las maletas a el como a daniela, cuando todos estaban reunidos el chico saboa que si contará la verdad de su desaparición que seria toda, cuando relalataba todo lo que sucedio el dia que apareció en dxd todos quedaron con la boca abierta, y entendieron de donde saco toda esa cantidad de dinero, tambien conto la historia de Asia, los hijos de daniela, don sergio y todos lloraron de como una inofensiva chica coml ella le pasara, también lo que sufrió el sus compañeros y de como lo le hizo eso su ex ama, tambien presento a su equipo y el de issei, en eso miro a la reina demonio ajuka, como si entendiera desaparece todos menos serafall y ella, y en eso un pantalla mágica apareció enfrente de los humanos, ajuka tomo un micrófono y empezo a hablar.

Ajuka: buenas tardes a todos sean bienvenidos a este rating game entre las casas Martínez y hyodo, un juego amistoso entre los dos lideres Sergio Martínez vs issei hyodo (dicho eso todos quedaron sorprendidos)

Todos miraron que sergio presto a la mitad de sus siervas a issei en este juego, miraron de cerca la representación del lugar y de sendereo, no solo ellos miran eso si no el país entero desde pantallas de videojuegos, altavoces, todo tipo de electrodomésticos de audio y video, miraron de cerca lo que haran los dos de nuevo la voz de ajuka suena indicando lo que haran.

Ajuka: todo el pais escucha y mira su combate, la base de sergio-sama esta en sendero mientras que la base de issei-sama esta en la estrella roja, tienen tres minutos para planear su lucha (indico la reina a los adversarios y afirmaron)

Una batalla esta por iniciar quien ganara sergio o issei?

 **Ending, Nightwish Sleeping Sun En españo**

 **El sol duerme tranquilamente.**

 **Erase un siglo.**

 **Oceanos nostalgicos, calmados y rojos.**

 **Apasionadas caricias puestas a descansar.**

 **Por mi sueños me aferro a mi vida.**

 **Por deseos contemplo mi noche.**

 **La verdad a finales del tiempo.**

 **Perder la fe me hace un crimen.**

 **Deseo que esta noche dure una vida.**

 **La oscuridad al rededor de mi.**

 **Orillas de un mar solar.**

 **Oh como deseo bajar con el sol.**

 **Durmiendo, llorando contigo.**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 15**

 **PAGANDO UNA VIEJA DEUDA, SERGIO VS ISSEI**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, al fin lo termine, ahora q** **ue lo pienso son ideas locas mias jejeje, ya estamos en el segundo arco,** **ok se despide.**

 **Antes de irme tengo unas palabras para dos de todos los que me joden empezado contigo guest.**

 **guest: escuche que eres peof que yo solo dire si no te gusta entonces porque sigues hablando pednde.. Inmedia si no tienes nada que hacer te invito a no leer mis mierdas como os dices asi que con todo respeto deja de dstar jodiendo.**

 **V: el pendejo eres tu, ni se que te hice haci que vete a la mierda, de verdad son ignorantes o estupidos?**

 **En serio me pregunto eso, miren he pasado por muchas cosas, vi morir a dos personas que considere mi familia, he vivido en la calle sin comer ni dormir, me la pasaba buscando donde vivir durante 3 años, mi familia me dejo de lado prefirieron a mis primos que a mi, mi madre tambie me dejo de lado tanto pase para poder llegar a donde estoy hoy, no saben lo que se siente estar solo que nadie se preocupe por mi, todo lo que quiero es ser alguien mejor, ahora solo tengo en mente muchas cosa que no se como explicar, he pasado por muchas cosas crueles momentos deprimentes todo, pero sigo sonriente a las personas que me importa ahora.**

 **Para terminar esta actividad, aun les digo no importa como escribas o lo hagas es tu derecho hacerlo a tu modo, que nadid te diga como hacerlo que esas criticas negativas no te quiten el empeño que tu has hecho.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei.**


	15. Empate y aparición de urubus

**Hola amigos aqui con Scarlet** **con un nuevo capi espero que os guste.**

 **No soy dueño de high school dxd ecepto los oc...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 15**

 **PAGANDO UNA VIEJA DEUDA, SERGIO VS ISSEI**

 **En la dimensión de bolsillo**

Ajuka: buenas tardes a todos sean bienvenidos a este rating game entre las casas Martínez y hyodo, un juego amistoso entre los dos lideres Sergio Martínez vs issei hyodo (dicho eso todos quedaron sorprendidos)

Todos miraron que sergio presto a la mitad de sus siervas a issei en este juego, miraron de cerca la representación del lugar y de sendereo, no solo ellos miran eso si no el país entero desde pantallas de videojuegos, altavoces, todo tipo de electrodomésticos de audio y video, miraron de cerca lo que haran los dos de nuevo la voz de ajuka suena indicando lo que haran.

Ajuka: todo el pais escucha y mira su combate, la base de sergio-sama esta en sendero mientras que la base de issei-sama esta en la estrella roja, tienen tres minutos para planear su lucha (indico la reina a los adversarios y afirmaron)

Sergio: porque no lo ponemos mas interesante (dijo el pelinegro sonriente)

Issei: te escucho (miro a su rival de juegos)

Sergio: ellas no pelearan, nosotros lo haremos en balance breack (propuso el rey Martínez)

Issei: me parece perfecto, pero que sucederá si terminamos en empate? (pregunta el rey hyodo)

Sergio: no pense eso, en fin demos lo mejor (responde sonriente)

Issei: que así sea (sonriente igual activo su guantelete)

Entonces los portadores dragones dan su lucha el país entero miro con asombro toda la lucha los dos son poderosos, algunos chicos sabian de donde son los dragones y las chicas que los acompaña, despues de unos puñetazos las armaduras se empezaron agrietarse y cae cada parte de ellas.

Ajuka: es un empate (dijo la reina y todos aplauden la lucha de los dos) gracias por escucharnos y verlos en este momento, nos despedimos para la otra (cerro la transmisión)

 **Fuera de la dimensión de bolsillo**

El moreno y el castaño reaparece, pero el pelinegro se siente molesto y habla con ajuka.

Sergio: puedo ir a casa, tengo un mal presentimiento (miro a la ojiroja)

Ajuka: si es así vete con issei (sugiere la científica)

Sergio: (mira a sus amigls humanos como siervas) mil disculpas tengo que detener a alguien (hace un arco y desaparece con el)

En eso las mujeres se disculpan y suben al autobús para regresar a casa.

 **Residencia Martínez**

Los reyes aparecen y entran y solo miran a la madre del moreno o eso parece.

Sergio: dividing gear (activa su guantelete) dime que os hiciste a mi madre! (exclamó con el guante elevado)

Verónica/ophis: de que me hablas hijo? (pregunta la mujer fingiendo confusión)

Issei: deje de mentir usted no es verónica-sama! (exclamo activando la bossted gear)

Ophis: asi que se dieron cuenta eh! (exclamó la mujer parándose y camina asia ellos)

La mujer con cada paso su vestimenta cambio al de una vestimenta gotica.

Rip, ddraig: (no puede ser ella es ophis la diosa dragón urubus de lo infinito!) (exclamaron los dragones en shock)

Issei: esto es malo que haremos? (pregunta muy serio)

Sergio: debemos de- (no termino lo que dijo al ser sostenido del cuello)

Issei: ser- (fue golpeado y lanzado fuera de la casa)

Ophis: oh maldito infeliz a si que la otra yo deposito su confianza en este inútil? (pregunta la dragona asia el)

Sergio: **dividing** (golpeando a la diosa dragona lanzando afuera afuera de la casa) no te confíes dragona (de rodillas) voy a vengará su muerte! (exclamó furioso)

Issei: **bosst** espera o mataras a todos (con preocupación)

?: no vamos a permitir que destruye este universo urubus! (exclamaron dos voces una adulta y otra infantil)

Ophis: asi que la loli y la adulta vienen a detenerme? (pregunta la urubus molesta y sin sentimientos)

Parece que las cosas se tornaron diferentes, que pasará?

 **Ending, Nightwish Sleeping Sun En españo**

 **El sol duerme tranquilamente.**

 **Erase un siglo.**

 **Oceanos nostalgicos, calmados y rojos.**

 **Apasionadas caricias puestas a descansar.**

 **Por mi sueños me aferro a mi vida.**

 **Por deseos contemplo mi noche.**

 **La verdad a finales del tiempo.**

 **Perder la fe me hace un crimen.**

 **Deseo que esta noche dure una vida.**

 **La oscuridad al rededor de mi.**

 **Orillas de un mar solar.**

 **Oh como deseo bajar con el sol.**

 **Durmiendo, llorando contigo.**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 16**

 **URUBUS UNH VS URUBUS UNR Y DXD**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, al fin lo termine, ahora q** **ue lo pienso son ideas locas mias jejeje, ya estamos en el segundo arco,** **ok se despide.**

 **Antes de irme tengo unas palabras, me quedo callado (cara de troll face) me burló de ustedes.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei.**


	16. No era pelea

**Hola amigos aqui con Scarlet** **con un nuevo capi espero que os guste.**

 **No soy dueño de high school dxd ecepto los oc...**

 **Antes de iniciar seguire callado y reírme de su desgracia, asi que tomen su puta critica y metesela por el...**

 **Intermedio**

 **Koneko: perdonaus al escritor-sempai anda engripado el pobre, espero que os guste este capítulo.**

 **Fin intermedio**

 **Y asi dejan de joder.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente**

 _Ophis: oh maldito infeliz a si que la otra yo deposito su confianza en este inútil? (pregunta la dragona asia el)_

 _Sergio: **dividing** (golpeando a la diosa dragona lanzando afuera afuera de la casa) no te confíes dragona (de rodillas) voy a vengará su muerte! (exclamó furioso)_

 _Issei: **bosst** espera o mataras a todos (con preocupación)_

 _?: no vamos a permitir que destruye este universo urubus! (exclamaron dos voces una adulta y otra infantil)_

 _Ophis: asi que la loli y la adulta vienen a detenerme? (pregunta la urubus molesta y sin sentimientos)_

 **CAPITULO 16**

 **URUBUS UNH VS URUBUS UNR Y DXD**

Ophis/unr: (universo de dividing gear o rip) mas bien hablar contigo, yo y ella (responde su contraparte con seriedad)

Ophis/undxd: (loli suprema xd) porque osa atacar a tu hijo? (pregunta dejando mudos a todos)

Sergio: esperen un momento, esta mujer es mi madre! (exclamó impresionado)

Verónica: ten mas respecto mocoso (lo fulmina con la mirada)

Ophis/unr: disculpate con el (seria)

Verónica: porque debo disculparme con el (molesta)

Ophis/undxd: porque salvo mi universo de una cuarta guerra asi que hazlo a las buenas o te obligaremos hacerlo a la mala (la amenaza la loli)

Verónica: (resignada se volta y mira a su hijo) lo ciento (baja la mirada)

Ophis/unr: perdonar ella es muy mimada por zeno-sama, ya que es la mas traviesa y divertida de todas nosotras (le dijo con calma)

Sergio: una pregunta, cuantas de ustedes hay? (pregunta a su tia)

Ophis/unr: somos en total 16 diosas del infinito, cada una diferente a otra me entiendes hijo (responde la pregunta del drago blanco con rojo)

Issei: valla no sabia que existe mas de ustedes, pero siendo hombres es posible que cuando peleamos tal vez nos vea como pareja (miro a la loli que sonrie sin carente de sentido)

Venela: mi nombre es venela urubus del universo de rip o de la dividig gear, ella es ophis del universo de dxd y ella es verónica urubus de este universo (dijo calmada venela)

Verónica: sabes que papa me castigara por destruir tu universo venela (miro a su hermana)

Venela: no te preocupes no le dire, si me dejas a tu hijo para que vea lo que valgo (se relame los labios, poniendo nervioso al moreno)

Verónica: oye deja a el pedofila, no te aproveches (jalo al chico asia el pegándose con sus pechos)

Venela: oye es muy lindo, me ha cautivado (lo jala asia ella)

Y asi las mujeres se jalonean al pobre pelinegro, issei se burla de su desdicha pero la loli tambien aprovecho y abrazo al pobre castaño.

Sergio: (todo mareado) por el amor de satan estoy mareado pueden dejarme en paz! (exclamó con ojos en espiral) ya se porque no me comparte y asi todos contentos (propuso todo mareado)

Venela: a mi me parece perfecto, tu que dices verónica (miro a su gemela)

Verónica: bueno no lo es pero quiero ser la reina oh olvide que la ojibicolor y la zorra de pelo morada son reinas (miro a su pareja?)

Sergio: solo ocuparía mis dos alfiles que tengo no? (pregunta el joven dragón)

Venela: vale dame la pieza (responde poniendo la mano el moreno pone el alfil a venela y el otro a verónica)

Despues de eso se unden las piezas en ellas sin necesidad del ritual.

Sergio: issei, como te va con tu invitada? (pregunta a su compañero dragón)

Issei: me va bien, es mi primer reina de las dos que tengo (responde con calma el castaño)

Sergio: ahora que esta todo arreglado porque no comemos algo en lo que llegan las demas (propuso el moreno)

Issei: vale yo invito (dijo el castaño sonriente)

Parece que las cosas terminaron de esta manera que sucedera ahora?

 **Ending, Nightwish Sleeping Sun En español**

 **El sol duerme tranquilamente.**

 **Erase un siglo.**

 **Oceanos nostalgicos, calmados y rojos.**

 **Apasionadas caricias puestas a descansar.**

 **Por mi sueños me aferro a mi vida.**

 **Por deseos contemplo mi noche.**

 **La verdad a finales del tiempo.**

 **Perder la fe me hace un crimen.**

 **Deseo que esta noche dure una vida.**

 **La oscuridad al rededor de mi.**

 **Orillas de un mar solar.**

 **Oh como deseo bajar con el sol.**

 **Durmiendo, llorando contigo.**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 17**

 **UNAS VACACIONES AL ESTILO MEXICANO**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, al fin lo termine, ahora q** **ue lo pienso son ideas locas mias jejeje, ya estamos en el segundo arco,** **ok se despide.**

 **Antes de irme tengo unas palabras, me quedo callado (cara de troll face) me burló de ustedes.**

 **Koneko: sigues con eso? (pregunta la loli)**

 **Hay koneko tu tambien vas a joder?**

 **Koneko: (molesta) que dijiste escritor de 5ta? (pregunta molesta)**

 **Emmm yo mira un pastel**

 **Koneko: (se volteo) donde pero no era nada (se voltea pero el escritor ya no esta)**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei.**


	17. Explicaciones y momentos crudos

**Hola amigos aqui con Scarlet** **con un nuevo capi espero que os guste.**

 **No soy dueño de high school dxd ecepto los oc...**

 **Antes de iniciar seguire callado y reírme de su desgracia, asi que tomen su puta critica y metesela por el...**

 **Intermedio**

 **Koneko: perdonaus al escritor-sempai anda con la muñeca rota el pobre, espero que os guste este capítulo.**

 **Fin intermedio**

 **Y asi dejan de joder.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 17**

 **UNAS VACACIONES AL ESTILO MEXICANO**

 **Una semana más tarde**

Ha pasado una semana desde lo ocurrió, hay paz cuando el moreno despierta, pero siente peso extra y mueve las cobijas revelando a su madre y su tía venela semi desnudas y durmiendo sonrientemente.

Sergio: pero que mierda? (Con cara roja)

Venela: hola cachorro, como dormistes (responde tranquila)

Verónica: hola hijo como estas (con calma)

Sergio: por el amor de satán que hacen aquí! (Exclamó todo rojo de la vergüenza)

Venela: que no puedo dormir con mi sobrino? (Pregunta la mujer dragona)

Verónica: puede ser mi hijo, pero eres un dragón macho, puedo hacer incesto (voltea sonrojada la otra mujer)

Sergio: oh por satán están locas (con nervios)

Venela: (se levanta mostrando su sensual figura) oh vamos cachorro, no todo macho me ve así! (Exclama orgullosa)

Verónica: (de la misma forma que su hermana) no esperes nada de eso mi mocoso (sonríe pícaramente)

Sergio: vale haré lo que quieran pero si yubelluna o tsubaki me ven con ustedes, estaré muerto (es su respuesta) bien ahora preparan e que quiero comer y decirles a todos, por cierto voy a integrar a mis dos hermanas, para que así en clan sea un equipo completo vale (con seriedad sale de su habitación)

Venela: es mejor que se relaje ya que paso por muchas presiones, después le diremos la misión final vale (con seriedad mira a su hermana)

Verónica: entiendo, solo espero que perdone a su ex-ama (miro al vacío)

 **Sala de estar**

Despues de eso, Sergio, issei y equipos desayunan ya sabe lo que dirá el pelinegro.

Sergio: atención chicos, como saben mis dos hermanas son las únicas de la familia que no son diablesas, así que ajuka, puedes integrarlas a mi séquito? (Pregunta el rey así la peliverde de ojos rojos)

Ajuka: por supuesto, vengan las dos (las llamo la reina a las pelinegra menores)

Sergio: una pregunta madre, si eres urubus, no deberíamos ser su descendencia? (Pregunta el joven poseedor de la dividing gear)

Verónica: bueno veras, los genes de tu padre entran en juego (responde la mujer)

Ajuka: lo que quiere decir, los genes humanos ganaron a los genes de tu madre por eso tu eras humano, como lo son quetzal y diana entiendes (responde mejor la preguntes del pelinegro)

Sergio: ya entendí así que las dos podéis ser demonios (mira como la peliverde le introduce las evil pieces)

Ajuka: esta listo joven Sergio y ahora que? (Pregunta la ojiroja)

Sergio: mittelt, mira, kira y meru, podrán entrenarlas (responde al mirar a su peones)

Mittelt: cuenta con ello sergio-sama (sonríe en repuesta la rubia)

Ajuka: abro la dimensión de bolsillo (abre la puerta dimensional)

Sergio: (mira a sus hermanas menores) escuchen, donde irán tres días equivale a tres años, ellas les enseñaran todo lo que saben, tu eres la mediana así que cuando regreses tendrás la misma edad, ella tiene 8 años y cuando salga tendrá 11 así que suerte ok (miro serio a las niñas)

Quetzal: confiamos en ti hermanito, vamos pequeña (se voltea con la niña y entran seguidas de las peones y se sierra el portal)

Sergio: iremos a la playa a descansar vale, así que preparen su equipaje (sonríe el joven)

Ajuka: yo iré a sacar el autobús (se retira)

Yubelluna: oh (miro a las diosas del infinito) que sucede venela-san, verónica-san y ophis-san? (Con duda la pelimorada)

Venela: ya que eres la mayor del equipo, te contaremos algo (con seriedad)

Ophis: mi universo esta a punto de contraerse, pronto sera nada mas que vacío (hablo con seriedad la loli)

Verónica: zeno-sama nos dio el tiempo de congelar ese universo, ya que debe haber un balance, como el universo de venela fue destruido, se desequilibrio, consecutivamente los universos restantes, están fuera de balance, una de dos, se destruye un universo o solo se destruida, miku urubus nos notifico que su universo, ya tiene prejuicios, pero parece que liberaron al 666 y esta arasando con todo (termino de explicar)

Ophis: las personas que irán al universo humano son lady gremory y phonex, Grayfia lucífugus, milicias, el equipo gremory y doña sitri (con seriedad, la mujer se enojo)

Yubelluna: porque traen esa maldita de sitri? Ella fue quien saco de su clan! (Exclamó molesta)

Ophis: se que ella hizo que sergio, sea como sea, pero el tiene la palabra final de dejarla o no (dijo un punto a favor)

Venela: así que nada de lo que dijismos sea contado hasta que pasen sus vacaciones, así que guarda esto ok (dijo con seriedad)

Yubelluna: entiendo, no diré nada, iré a preparar mi equipaje (se voltea y sale)

Verónica: cuanto tenemos para que tu universo quede destruido? (Pregunta)

Ophis: 6 días mas, solo son 6 días, debemos relajarlos (miro al vacío)

Parece que las cosas son peor de lo que esperan, que sucederá con las vacaciones?

 **Ending, Nightwish Sleeping Sun En español**

 **El sol duerme tranquilamente.**

 **Erase un siglo.**

 **Oceanos nostalgicos, calmados y rojos.**

 **Apasionadas caricias puestas a descansar.**

 **Por mi sueños me aferro a mi vida.**

 **Por deseos contemplo mi noche.**

 **La verdad a finales del tiempo.**

 **Perder la fe me hace un crimen.**

 **Deseo que esta noche dure una vida.**

 **La oscuridad al rededor de mi.**

 **Orillas de un mar solar.**

 **Oh como deseo bajar con el sol.**

 **Durmiendo, llorando contigo.**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 18**

 **UNAS VACACIONES AL ESTILO MEXICANO 2**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, al fin lo termine, ahora q** **ue lo pienso son ideas locas mias jejeje.**

 **Antes de irme tengo unas palabras, me quedo callado (cara de troll face) me burló de ustedes.**

 **Koneko: sigues con eso? (pregunta la loli)**

 **Hay koneko tu tambien vas a joder?**

 **Koneko: (molesta) que dijiste escritor de 5ta? (pregunta molesta)**

 **Emmm yo mira un pastel.**

 **Koneko: (se volteo) donde pero no era nada (se voltea pero el escritor ya no esta)**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei.**


	18. Cambio de cuerpos y pequeña historia

**Hola amigos aqui con Scarlet** **con un nuevo capi espero que os guste.**

 **No soy dueño de high school dxd ecepto los oc...**

 **Antes de iniciar seguire callado y reírme de su desgracia, asi que tomen su puta critica y metesela por el...**

 **Intermedio**

 **Koneko: perdonaus al escritor-sempai anda con la muñeca rota el pobre, espero que os guste este capítulo.**

 **Sigue aun rota de su mano preocupa, otra cosa, me gustan muchas cosas.**

 **Fin intermedio**

 **Y asi dejan de joder.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 18**

 **UNAS VACACIONES AL ESTILO MEXICANO 2**

 **Ese mismo dia**

Esta siendo organizado las primeras vacaciones de los clanes hyodo y Martinez, afuera las chicas de ambos grupos meten las maletas mientras que los dos observan, en eso la ex amiga de la infancia mira como las demás mujeres meten sus maletas a un autobús a medio pintar, en eso se acerca a Verónica y habla.

Rosita: hola señora martinez (saluda la castaña)

Verónica: hola pequeña que deseas? (Pregunta la mujer con calma)

Rosita: puedo hablar con su hijo, quiero saber algo (responde igual de calmada)

Verónica: no puedo hacerlo, pronto iremos a la playa (réplica con calma eso molesto a la chica)

Rosita: (insiste) pero es importante hablar con el! (Exclama enojada pero la diosa del infinito ni se inmuta)

Verónica: no, no puedes hablar con el (réplica de nuevo desesperando a la chica)

Rosita: con un carajo! Deje que hable con el! (Exclama muy enojada, el pelinegro llega con su torre loli)

Sergio: que carajos te pasa al gritarle a ka-san? (Pregunta enojado Asia su ex amiga)

Rosita: quiero hablar contigo! (Exclama en respuesta pero koneko se interpone)

Koneko: (impidiendo el paso) no le hable así a sergio-sempai (con su estoica cara sin sentimientos)

Rosita: mueve te, voy a hablar con el! (Exclama enojada contra la peliplata)

Sergio: no voy a discutir contigo, yo ya tengo que irme preparando para ir a la playa (se voltea y verónica noto que en su brazo derecho tiene una mancha negra)

Verónica: ya empezó el deterioro de su cuerpo (miro con seriedad la mancha negra)

 **De camino Asia Veracruz km 145**

Despues de aquella discucion las cosas se normalizaron, Sergio mira esa mancha negra, con curiosidad, pero empezaba a preocuparlo, issei también tiene una mancha negra en su mano izquierda donde reside la bossted gear, Ddraig se preocupo, como rip, el deterioro de sus portadores empezaron, en eso hablan las urubus sobre la situación.

Venela: ya es preocupante, el deterioro es notorio, no lo notan pero si no hacemos un nuevo cuerpo, las cosas se pongan peor cuando vallan a DxD! (Exclama una preocupante tía Asia su sobrino)

Ophis: tenemos que decirles lo que esta pasando, viendo las machas el deterioro es muy avanzada, es posible que ni aguante una pelea, su carne humana se esta pudriendo (mira con preocupación a los dos ajenos a eso)

Verónica: no hay otra opción, hay que crear los nuevos cuerpos de issei y Sergio (propuso la mujer)

Ophis: me parece perfecto, ustedes lo crean a partir de los antiguos portadores de Ddraig y Rip, están son las fotos de ellos (enseña las poros de los antiguos portadores de los dragones)

Entonces se acercan a ellos y habla.

Ophis: Issei, Sergio tenemos que hablar (mira con seriedad a su rey/sobrino)

Sergio: que sucede tía Ophis? (Pregunta un poco preocupado ante la actitud de su tía dragona)

Ophis: sus cuerpos están en un deterioro al punto de que su carne humana se esta pudriendo! (Exclama y todos escucharon poniendo tenso el asunto)

Tsubaki: como que Sergio se esta pudriéndose? (Pregunta desesperada)

Issei: no estés dando sustos así ophis-san (ahora se pone pálido)

Sergio: es broma? (Pregunta muy alarmado)

Ophis: ven esas machas negras en sus brazos (indica la loli suprema)

Sergio: si lo note, que tiene que ver de que me pudra (responde alzando su brazo derecho con la mancha negra)

Ophis: a pesar de ser demonio/dragón su piel se esta deteriorado con el paso del tiempo, al punto de que su carne se caiga (explica con seriedad)

Kira: que suredera con onii-chan? (Pregunta la peón)

Sergio: tía Ophis, hay un método de que se quite esto (responde acariciando a su peón y mirando a su tía)

Ophis: si la hay, ahora mis hermanas están creando nuevos cuerpos para ustedes vengan todos (indica la niña Asia Venela y verónica)

Verónica: hijo me preocupa mucho, nunca nos dimos cuenta del deterioro de tu cuerpo, ni la de tu amigo, por suerte están casi listos miren (enseñan sus nuevos cuerpos)

El cuerpo de Sergio es de pelo blanco de un lado y verde del otro ojos cafés y un cuerpo de adonis o bishone, y el de Issei es: ryijin el dragón infinito de los sueños, y están casi listos, solo esperan el momento indicado.

Venela: tendrán que dormir un poco para que su alma trasienda así sus nuevos cuerpos (indica la diosa y los duermen)

Ophis: Rip, Ddraig pueden estar en su balance breack? (Pregunta seria)

Dragones: máximo dos horas, o menos (indicaron los dragones)

Verónica: con eso basta, ahora esperen mientras los toques finales estén (ordena con seriedad)

 **Dos horas después ya cerca de Veracruz**

El camino aun sigue, y era hora que los cuerpos de los chicos estén listos, ya que esta hecho la dividing gear y la bossted gear pasaron a los nuevos cuerpos, despues de eso esperan a que se adapten y despues de unos minutos abren los ojos los nuevos issei y sergio.

Sergio: que ha pasado? (Pregunta, pero su voz es distinta) pero que? (Vuelve a preguntar)

Verónica: hijo hola (saluda su madre)

Sergio: que este es mi nuevo cuerpo? (Pregunta asombrado)

Verónica: así es hijo como lo sientes tu y Issei (responde mirando al pelicolor y al pelinegro de mechones rojos)

Issei: me siento mas poderoso que antes (sonríe para así mismo)

Sergio: igual me siento así (sonríe de la misma manera)

Ajuka: estamos en la entrada de Veracruz, pero es muy noche Descansemos aquí (indica la majou)

 **De noche en la entrada del estado**

En eso la peliverde activa un botón y salen camas para dos personas y sonríe todos indicando quien se dormirá en pareja y Tsubaki toma al pelicolor y se acuestan de imediato y duermen todos menos ellos, veronica, Issei, Asia y Yubelluna.

Sergio: (mirando la ventana) no me esperaba esto (sonríe y escuchan los que aun no duermen)

Tsubaki: (recostada en el pecho de su rey) sobre que no esperabas? (Pregunta curiosa la pelinegra bicolor)

Sergio: hace un año atras era un simpre humano, con una vida aburrida y lleno de trabajos, ahora estoy de camino a divertime contigo (mira a su reina)

Tsubaki: que hubiera pasado si tu tía Ophis no te llevara a DxD? (Pregunta sonriendo la mujer)

Sergio: tal vez aun seguiría trabajando hasta el día que ya no pueda, si nunca me hubiera pasado eso shinra (sonríe y le besa la frente) además hubiera muerto de enfermedad (mira como se preocupa su chica)

Tsubaki: enfermo de que? (Pregunta muy preocupada)

Sergio: mira vera esto...

 **Flash back, entrenamiento de Sergio días antes del rating game**

 _Sergio fue llamado por rias sobre su salud antes de que fuera reencarnado._

 _Sergio: me ha llamado bucho? (Pregunta al entrar)_

 _Rias: si te llame para hablar de tu salud antes detuvo reencarnación (responde seria mirando a su peón temporal)_

 _Sergio: mi salud? Que fue lo que encontró en el? (Pregunta con la ceja alzada)_

 _Rias: estabas enfermo de cáncer, estaba en un avance grabe (explica en respuesta, sorprendiendo al moreno)_

 _Sergio: que tan grave estaba? (Pregunta un poco sorprendido)_

 _Rias: tu tiempo de vida de aquel entonces, era de de menos 5 años o menos, me sorprende que nunca supieras de tu enfermedad (camina asia la ventana)_

 _Sergio: la verdad no le tome mucha importancia, no sabia si estaba sano o enfermo, si hubiera sabido que estaba enfermo, no me sintieria mal, al contrario me sentiria feliz de saber que me encontrara con ellas (sonríe con melancolía, en eso la pelirroja se volte y pregunta)_

 _Rias: de ellas? De quien hablas? (Pregunta con curiosidad)_

 _Sergio: daniela y Fernanda (responde y le cae una lágrima) murieron de una enfermedad, no lo sabía, ellas me acompañaron en esos tres años de estas viajando (sonríe sacando una foto de ellas)_

 _Rias: que sucedió después de que murieron? (Pregunta con tristeza al saber lo que le ha pasado mal)_

 _Sergio: después de que se fueran, seguí caminando, nunca deje de pensar en ellas, eran como mi familia, Asia me recordó a Fernanda, igual de alegre y gentil con todos, me alegra que Asia fuera estar bien, gracias a kachou Asia estaría igual que ellas (sonríe mientras mira la ventana con las estrellas le sonríe)_

 _Rias: ahora sabemos porque has sufrido (mira al chico)_

 _Sergio: también entendí que es la decisión correcta, si no fuera por ir a buscar un lugar donde pudiera estar bien estaría igual en aquel lugar antes de que la diosa me llevara aquí (sonríe sabiendo que seria su destino final)_

 **Fin flash back**

Sergio: ahora entiendes porque me importaba mucho aquellas niñas (sonríe aun con una lágrima que sale solitariamente)

Tsubaki: (se limpia las lágrimas) estoy segura de que ellas están felices de lo que eres ahora (besa su mejilla con ternura)

Sergio: tienes razón, si no escojiera esa decisión, tal vez ellas murieran sin ser felices (mira el cielo estrellado)

Tsubaki: es verdad, pasastes tanto dolor solo por quieres vivir (se recuesta en su pecho)

Sergio: (acaricia su pelo) duerme mi hermosa bicolor (sonríe y tsubaki ya esta dormida) solo espero que rias este bien (mira aun el cielo estrellado)

Parece que las cosas terminaron, pero la pregunta es, perdonara a Sona sitri?

 **Ending, Nightwish Sleeping Sun En español**

 **El sol duerme tranquilamente.**

 **Erase un siglo.**

 **Oceanos nostalgicos, calmados y rojos.**

 **Apasionadas caricias puestas a descansar.**

 **Por mi sueños me aferro a mi vida.**

 **Por deseos contemplo mi noche.**

 **La verdad a finales del tiempo.**

 **Perder la fe me hace un crimen.**

 **Deseo que esta noche dure una vida.**

 **La oscuridad al rededor de mi.**

 **Orillas de un mar solar.**

 **Oh como deseo bajar con el sol.**

 **Durmiendo, llorando contigo.**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 19**

 **UNAS VACACIONES AL ESTILO MEXICANO 3**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, al fin lo termine, ahora q** **ue lo pienso son ideas locas mias jejeje.**

 **Antes de irme tengo unas palabras, me quedo callado (cara de troll face) me burló de ustedes.**

 **Es un poco larga a mi me dio tristeza como contó esa parte, además ahora si en el otro capitulo habla sukulencia de la buena, ecchi y mucha rikura.**

 **Antes de irme espero que las cosas que haga nunca se termine o eso espero, buenas noches, días, madrugadas.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei.**


	19. Los trolle

**Hola amigos aqui con Scarlet** **con un nuevo capi espero que os guste.**

 **Ha pasado desde la ultima actualización, espero que os guste este nuevo episodio.**

 **No soy dueño de high school dxd ecepto los oc...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 19**

 **UNAS VACACIONES AL ESTILO MEXICANO 3**

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Es de mañana en el autobús, los chicos salen a disfrutar de la cálida mañana de la entrada de la ciudad, ajuka prepara la comida antes de ir a la playa cercana a la ciudad, todos están emocionados, mas el clan Martinez.

Sergio: (debajo de un árboles y observa a sus amigos) que relajante, hace tiempo que no me relajo de esa manera (sonríe un poco alegre)

Tsubaki: parece que disfrutas tus vacaciones no maestro? (Pregunta la ojibicolor)

Sergio: si, de hecho no me sentía así desde la derrota de rivan y de Kokabiel (responde tranquilamente)

Tsubaki: te puedo preguntar algo? (Pregunta la reina)

Sergio: claro, de que se trata tu pregunta (responde)

Tsubaki: si algún día Regresemos a DxD, y este universo le quede poco tiempo de existencia, y se llevaran a quien decidan, dejarias a Sitri? (Pregunta de nuevo ante esa manera)

Sergio: no lo se, si en dado caso que DxD, este destruyendo, no se como reacciono, no sabia decirte si dejar a ella ahí o traerla (responde)

Verónica: (por otro lado con Ophis y venela) parece dudar ante su pregunta (se pone seria)

Venela: Shinra no lo sabe solo le vino la idea, de un modo acertó en ella, veo que el tiene duda ante su ex ama de dejarla o llevarla (apoya la opinión de su hermana)

Ophis: ya veo, no se sabe que se deba hacer ante estos casos, pero viendo la situación en esa pregunta, las cosas se ponen cada vez peor (indica a favor de sus hermanas)

Venela: no demos vuelta al asunto, mejor esperemos a ir a DxD y ya (se voltea y toma una torta)

 **Ya en la playa**

Todos ya están en la playa, hay de todo, gordas, feas, flacas, hermosas, milfs, etc, hasta tu suegra es buena que tu mama, en fin el autobús se estaciona y en eso la gente observa salir a las chicas, reinas y diosas, las mujeres que ven a las mencionadas, se queda hechas una furia de envidia, tanto las mas lolis, hasta la mas milfs, en serio cada una de esas mujeres de esa playa si que perderían el concurso de la mas buena de la playa, en eso sale los chicos, que también fueron presa de los hombres que quedaron igual de humillados ante esa musculatura, ahora las mujeres de la playa incluidas niñas y Tuertas babean ante ellos, en serio me pase con este resumen, mejor sigamos.

Issei: (se sienta en la silla de playa y se relaja) valla nunca me sentí tan bien, al menos tres días así seria perfecto (sonríe y se pone unos lenteoscuros)

Sergio: (a lado de el) en serio es lo mejor que me puede pasar en mi eterna vida (sonrie de la misma forma que issei)

Issei: tienes lo de un clan entero, te envidio (choca los puños con el)

Sergio: lo se, gracias, tu amiga de la infancia si es rara, pensó que era tu xd (se ríe nerviosamente)

Issei: ya lo creo, en fin hay que diver- (no termino lo que dijo por ser jalado por Ophis)

Ophis: vamos Issei, hay que divertinos! (Exclama la diosa vestida provocativa)

Issei: vale vamos, nos vemos Sergio (se despide de el)

Sergio: vale diviertese (lo despidió) en fin en paz (empieza a dormir pero una mano lo despierta) que donde? (Pregunta)

Koneko: sempai, podemos jugar contigo (pone su arma letal, ojos de gatito tierno)

Sergio: si vamos (se levanta y es jalado por ella)

Y así se pasaron el día, lo malo hay hoteles llenos pero cerca de esa misma playa hay un hotel vacío.

 **En el hotel**

Ya en el hotel, todos miran con calma, es muy chico y de clase media pero acogedor, Issei y sergio observan la recepcionista y habla el primero.

Sergio: tiene cuartos disponibles? (Pregunta el heredero)

Recepcionista: claro cuantos quiere (responde con calma)

Sergio: todo el hotel ok (saca un maletín con dinero)

Recepcionista: con gusto tomen sus habitaciones, por cierto me llamo daniela (indica feliz)

Issei: yo me voy con mi clan, tu con el tuyo (toma las llames de sus siervas)

Sergio: ok, bueno nos vamos a las habitaciones (indica y todos se fueron a su habitación)

 **En la asotea del hotel**

Ya es de noche en el hotel, Sergio sube a la azotea de este mismo y mira las estrellas, ya todos están dormidos menos el, solo mira el cielo con nostalgia, en eso se escucha cerrar la puerta, se voltea y mira yubelluna, se acerca a el y mira el cielo igual forma.

Yubelluna: parece que no puedes dormir (sin voltear)

Sergio: si es cierto, que haces despierta? (Cuestiona su rey)

Yubelluna: no podía dormir, pasear en el techo me cansaría, pero también no puedes dormir (responde su reina y aun no voltea y recuerda algo) ( _no le digas aun, o nunca sabemos si perdonara a su ex ama_ ) dime algo, perdonarias a tu ex ama? (Pregunta la pelimorada)

Sergio: no lo se yubelluna, no se si deba perdornarla, aun me molesta el modo de que me sacara del clan, en fin porque tu y tsubaki me preguntan eso (responde confundido el rey)

Yubelluna: yo solo decía máster, solo se que DxD, digo es que ese universo, siempre hubo guerras (sin mirarlo)

Sergio: no es tan malo, aquí en mi mundo mas en el golfo pérsico están en guerra desde no se cuanto, aun que me digas eso, aquí todo es mejor (le anima mucho su rey)

Yubelluna: (se voltea y sonríe) tienes razón, máster puedo tomar algo? (Pregunta tímida)

Sergio: (confundido) claro si, que es lo que quieres (responde y la mujer le da un tierno beso en la mejilla) y eso que fue? (Pregunta sonrojado y nervioso)

Yubelluna: (sonríe y se ríe) pues solo quiero a mi maestro (camina y entra al hotel)

Sergio: en serio como me metí en esto? (Se pregunta al cielo)

 **De regreso a casa**

Ya ha pasado los tres días de vacaciones, ahora los chicos van de regreso a casa, las urubus sabían que deberían hacerlo ya, entonces Ophis, suspira y va asia los chicos.

Ophis: Issei, Sergio debemos hablar (se pone muy seria)

Sergio: sucede algo tía Ophis? (Pregunta el pelicolor)

Issei: sucede algo ophis-san? (Es la misma pregunta)

Ophis: irán por ultima vez a DxD a traer a gente (dijo seria dejando en shock a los dragones)

Parece que las cosas se ponen cada vez peor, pero lograran ir a salvarles o no?

 **Ending, Nightwish Sleeping Sun En español**

 **El sol duerme tranquilamente.**

 **Erase un siglo.**

 **Oceanos nostalgicos, calmados y rojos.**

 **Apasionadas caricias puestas a descansar.**

 **Por mi sueños me aferro a mi vida.**

 **Por deseos contemplo mi noche.**

 **La verdad a finales del tiempo.**

 **Perder la fe me hace un crimen.**

 **Deseo que esta noche dure una vida.**

 **La oscuridad al rededor de mi.**

 **Orillas de un mar solar.**

 **Oh como deseo bajar con el sol.**

 **Durmiendo, llorando contigo.**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 20**

 **EL ULTIMO VIAJE A DXD**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, al fin lo termine, ahora q** **ue lo pienso son ideas locas mias jejeje.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, se lo agradesco, lamento la demora de este capitulo espero que os guste.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei.**


	20. Viaje final

**Hola amigos aqui con Scarlet** **con un nuevo capi espero que os guste.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguirme en este y otras historia, tanto normal como crossover.**

 **No soy dueño de high school dxd ecepto los oc...**

* * *

 **C** **APITULO 20**

 **EL ULTIMO VIAJE A DXD**

 **En el autobús**

Es lo que dijo Ophis, los chicos no sabían lo que sucedería así que el pelicolor habla.

Sergio: entiendo, uno iré, que Issei se quede (dijo serio)

Ophis: entiendo eso hijo, dime quien te llevaras aya? (Pregunta la urubus)

Sergio: irán Tsubaki, Koneko, Ravel, Irina, Mittelt, ellas serán las únicas que irán que el no valla, yo solo iré, y yo solo resolvere este asunto final (explica seriamente) deja que la llame (toma un circulo pequeño y habla) hola Mittelt, te llamo para que vengas aquí al autobús, si solo tu, vale nos vemos (cuelga) en dos minutos estará aquí (informa)

Ophis: bien preparate, irán a DxD por ultima vez, listos cuando llegue Mittelt, les enviare ahí (informa la dragona cuando llega la rubia ella mira a todos ellos que irán a DxD) bien ya que están reunidos, iremos a buscar a quienes estén bien en sus sitios, así que vamos (desaparecen en un destello)

 **Universo DxD, academia kouh, 3 horas antes de su final**

Ya en la academia kouh los chicos esperan instrucciones de Ophis.

Ophis: cuando estén reunidos todos lo que traerán tus siervas nos iremos al universo humano ok buena suerte en su búsqueda (informa la diosa)

Sergio: bien, Koneko, si conoces el territorio Gremory ve a sacarles ahí, Ravel igual tu iras a tu territorio a hacer lo mismo, Irina, busca a los padres de Issei, y uno que otra persona que no quiera estar en los últimos momentos, Tsubaki, igual ve a territorio Sitri y trata de llevarte a los que estén bien ok, ahora moverse! (Exclama y todas menos Mittelt se fueron a sus territorios)

Mittelt: que haré maestro? (Cuestiona la caída)

Sergio: iras conmigo a donde esta mi ex ama (dijo serio y salen al patio de la academia)

Ophis: los espero aquí, así que vamos con todo (dijo la chica)

Al salir se dirigen al consejo estudiantil, mientras que llegan a la mitad del sitio, observo el árbol donde apareció el aquel día que llego a DxD.

Sergio: este árbol me recuerda el día que llegue aquí, sera la ultima vez que le toco el tronco a este árbol, no pase mucho tiempo, pero al menos fue un buen tiempo pasar bajo su sombra ese día (dijo triste al saber que el destino de este árbol esta condenado a todo, con DxD) vamos al consejo (se empiezan a mover al consejo)

Mittelt: mire arriba (señala la caída y efectivamente hay ángeles caídos y demonios, con arcángeles)

Todos ellos se dirigen asia el fuego que se sierna al fondo donde se ven tanques de guerra parece que todos contienen a Trihexa para que no salga de este mundo.

Sergio: ellos, todos están condenados a su final, pero no cruzados de balazos, lo harán luchando hasta el fin de este tiempo, solo falta 2:30 minutos para su final (explica y entran al consejo estudiantil)

Mittelt: lo se maestro, gracias por dejarme vivir, si no fuera por eso, tal vez estaría combatiendo a retener al dragón del apocalipsis (con lágrimas agradese su vida de no morir por Sona y Tsubaki en aquel entonces)

Sergio: Mittelt, lo se ahora entremos a ver que esta haciendo (abren la puerta)

Al abrir la puerta revelan todo normal, mira sus cosas, pero lo que les llamo la atención era Sona Sitri, la ex ama de Sergio sentada aun en su escritorio, pero tenia el pelo revuelto, los lentes rotos, su uniforme roto igual, era un caos emocional.

Sergio: Sitri! (Exclama y la nombrada voltea a el)

Sona: a que has venido? (Pregunta)

 **El sol duerme tranquilamente.**

Sergio: a que vengo? Vine a que vengas a mi mundo, DxD esta condenado a su perdición, todas las facciones, todos los humanos están luchando para que el no salga de este mundo condenado (responde seriamente)

Sona: y? No me importa, tu fuiste el causante de que este mundo este perdido! (Exclama la mujer desesperada)

 **Erase un siglo.**

 **Oceanos nostalgicos, calmados y rojos.**

Sergio: entiende, no puedo dejarte, un te considero mi salvadora, por favor, vamos a mi mundo (pide con tristeza)

Sona: que me quedo aquí! No lo entiendes, no me importa nada de esto, si esto es lo que quiero, es lo que deseo! (Exclama con enojo asia su ex peón)

 **Apasionadas caricias puestas a descansar.**

Sergio: no me dejas opción, Mittelt por favor (pide el rey)

Mittelt: si maestro (desaparece y aparece de atrás de ella) lo ciento Sitri-sama (se disculpa)

Sona: que! (Exclama y cae noqueada)

 **Por mi sueños me aferro a mi vida.**

 **Por deseos contemplo mi noche.**

Sergio: llevártela a donde esta mi tía, tengo que ir a donde esta el 666 (ordena el chico)

Mittelt: pero maestro, es poco tiempo, nos queda 1:20 para regresar! (Exclama preocupada)

Sergio: vete de aquí! Es una orden! (Exclama enojado)

 **La verdad a finales del tiempo.**

 **Perder la fe me hace un crimen.**

Mittelt: (llorando) maestro, regrese bien (toma a la mujer y se va a donde esta Ophis)

Sergio: perdonarme Mittelt, tengo que hacerlo (alza vuelo y se va a donde esta Trihexa)

 **Deseo que esta noche dure una vida.**

 **La oscuridad al rededor de mi.**

 **Lugar destruido, pelea contra Trihexa, 52 minutos para el final**

Vali lucifer, es el nieto de lucifer original, están luchando para retener a Trihexa, y lo logran con esfuerzo, cuando un potente dragón shot es impactado dejando aturdido al dragón del apocalipsis.

Sergio: parece que es todo no lucifer? (Pregunta el chico)

Valí: si pero no deberías estar en tu mundo (responde)

Sergio: si pero vine a decirte algo, me hubiera gustado pelear contra ati y Issei, ahora solo lo retienen a pocos minutos del final de este mundo (explica el chico)

 **Orillas de un mar solar.**

 **Oh como deseo bajar con el sol.**

Vali: entiendo, bueno no puedo negarme a esto, tanto como le fay, boku, Kuroka están aquí dando todo para retenerlo, incluso khaos brigade y la facción de los héroes están aquí al menos, pues buena suerte Sergio Martinez (estrechan sus puños)

Sergio: lo digo mismos valí lucifer (sonríe y se aleja asia la academia kouh)

 **Durmiendo, llorando contigo.**

 **Academia kouh, 15 minutos antes del final**

Ophis ya tenia a todos reunidos, pero falta una persona: Sergio.

Ophis: Mittelt, donde esta Sergio? (Pregunta la mujer)

Mittelt: no quiso irse, debemos irnos de aquí (pide la caída)

Sergio: en serio crees que moriré aquí! (Exclama el chico)

Ophis: no hay tiempo todos juntos! Ahora vámonos! (Exclama y desaparecen)

 **Universo humano**

La diosa del infinito aparece en la casa del moreno, todos miran en la pantalla los momentos finales del universo DxD.

Sergio: se a acabado (dijo mientras el lugar se ilumina)

Todos: los que han sido traídos por las siervas del moreno, miran la destrucción del universo dxd, todo que vivieron los recuerdos de aquel lugar se ha ido para siempre.

Ophis: lamento nuestra pérdida, pero ustedes aun deben seguir adelante, aquí pueden seguir viviendo como se deben (explica)

Después de decir las pala las todos los que estaban en DxD ahora no sabían que hacer solo el tiempo les dirá que hacer.

 **Ending, Nightwish Sleeping Sun En español**

 **El sol duerme tranquilamente.**

 **Erase un siglo.**

 **Oceanos nostalgicos, calmados y rojos.**

 **Apasionadas caricias puestas a descansar.**

 **Por mi sueños me aferro a mi vida.**

 **Por deseos contemplo mi noche.**

 **La verdad a finales del tiempo.**

 **Perder la fe me hace un crimen.**

 **Deseo que esta noche dure una vida.**

 **La oscuridad al rededor de mi.**

 **Orillas de un mar solar.**

 **Oh como deseo bajar con el sol.**

 **Durmiendo, llorando contigo.**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 21**

 **UNA VISITA INESPERADA**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, al fin lo termine, ahora q** **ue lo pienso son ideas locas mias jejeje.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, se lo agradesco, lamento la demora de este capitulo espero que os guste.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei.**


	21. Una visita mal hecha

**Hola amigos aqui con Scarlet** **con un nuevo capi espero que os guste.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguirme en este y otras historia, tanto normal como crossover.**

 **No soy dueño de high school dxd ecepto los oc...**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 21**

 **UNA VISITA INESPERADA**

 **Una semana después residencia Martinez**

Es lo que ha pasado en el universo humano, los clanes Hyodo y Gremory conocen su mundo nuevo, el lado bueno es igual solo que no tienen lo que tenia DxD, estos dos clanes regresan a casa como en dos semanas mas tarde, actualmente esta el clan Martinez, las ladys y los padres de Issei, están pasándolo bien desde ese incidente, afuera de la casa un hombre mira el sitio y sonríe malvadamente, quien ira a su objetivo? Quien es? Verónica.

Antes de que dara su golpe ante ella vemos en la casa, Sergio sentado en su escritorio, pensando en cosas, en sus piernas esta Koneko que descansa en el regazo de su amo, las chicas del clan pasan de un lugar a otro, las ladys de las tres casas están otro sitio descansando, los padres de Issei conviven con verónica y Venela, también hay variedad de maids de las tres casas, cuando entra la ex heredera Sitri a informa los acontecimientos del día.

Sona: les traigo como me pidió (entrega documentos a su maestro)

Sergio: gracias, veamos que hay de nuevo con las cosas, oh veo que los clanes Gremory y Hyodo se la pasan en Noruega, perfecto (sonríe complacido ante los viajes de esos dos clanes)

Sona: es igual, pero porque viajan si es igual pero sin los demás seres (dice con calma)

Sergio: pues solo quieren comprobar sitios conocidos, es posible que exista kouh en este mundo (explica el pelicolor)

Sona: ya veo iré con ka-san y onee-san (hace un arco y se retira)

Koneko: Sergio-sempai, lo veo pensativo (mira a su amo callado)

Sergio: no es nada, solo que ahí alguien aquí, trata de ir contra ka-san (dijo muy serio) Tsubaki puedes venir (llama a su reina)

Tsubaki: me ha llamado (llega la ojibicolor)

Sergio: reúne a todas, excepto a las ladys y a los padres de Issei (ordena su amo)

Tsubaki: cono desee maestro, voy a llamarlo (hace un arco y va asia sus compañeras)

Grayfia: maestro este hombre quiere ver a verónica-san (señala la ultima torre al hombre)

Sergio: entiendo, gracias puedes esperas aquí (indica el rey, la maid de vestimenta francesa se pone a lado de la puerta)

Poco a poco llegan todas las del clan hasta que llegan Venela y Verónica, el hombre sonríe.

Sergio: bienvenido a la casa Martinez, que deseas aquí? (Pregunta el chico de pelo de colores)

Antonio: vine a ver a Verónica, puedo hablar con ella (dijo el hombre)

Sergio: con gusto, madre puedes ir aqui (pide el hijo)

Verónica: claro hijo (responde el hombre se sorprende)

Antonio: así que eres tu infeliz! Que haces aquí? Vete largo! (Exclama el hombre serio)

Sergio: oh en serio? Pues para tu información, yo modifique esta casa, con el dinero que yo gane (explica el chico seriamente)

Antonio: lo robastes, y esta es tu banda de rateros, cínicos! (Exclama el hombre enojado)

Sergio: es lo que tu dices! Pero yo si me costo trabajo ganar con sudor y lágrimas, es tu cara (dice sonriente, pero el hombre saca una pistola, tratando de asustar al chico, las chicas del séquito, se ponen en alerta)

Antonio: que harás con esto? (Pregunta el hombre)

Sergio: (pide que se relagen su séquito) sabes, estas en peor desventaja, estas rodeado de mujeres totalmente peligrosas, si me tratas de tocar un dedo, ellas te mataran, pero si quieres morir no hay duda de eso, Dividing Gear! (Exclama el chico activando el guantelete)

Antonio: quieres morir, por ser un valiente? (Pregunta)

Sergio: la verdad, no podrás ni matarme, porque yo si! (Exclama sonriente)

Mientras que el chico se acerca el hombre dispara al el, pero se queda parado, se empieza a reír)

Antonio: en serio creiste que me harías algo? (Pregunta en burla)

Verónica: no cantes victoria Antonio (sonríe la mujer)

Sergio: (levanta la cabeza sonriete) como dijo mi madre no cantes victoria! (Exclama alegre)

Antonio: que! Es imposible, que eres? (Pregunta con miedo)

Sergio: soy un dragón celestial (sonríe en respuesta)

Sergio, se abalanzo contra el, tomandolo por la camisa, sonríe complacido, el hombre le golpea pero nada, el solo sonríe.

Antonio: maldito infeliz (enojado)

Sergio: es momento de que saque la basura! (Exclama el chico y le entierra el guantelete en el pecho)

Antonio: acabarás en la cárcel! (Exclama el hombre, pero el le saca el corazón)

Sergio: tu iras al infierno, adiós dragón shot! (Exclama disparando contra el desintegrando al hombre)

Después de hacer eso, todo volvió a la calma, se empezaron a aburrírse, entonces Venelana sonríe para animar el animo.

Venelana: quieren escuchar una historia? (Pregunta la lady Gremory)

Sergio: (escucha con los demás) suena interesante, de que se trata (responde)

Venelana: buena es durante la tercera guerra de las facciones, durante su apogeo de lucha (explica la chica)

Y así todo empezaron a escucharla, eso se vera ala próxima.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 22**

 **UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA DE LA GUERRA DE LAS FACCIONES, LA DECISIÓN DE RIAS**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, al fin lo termine, ahora q** **ue lo pienso son ideas locas mias jejeje.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, se lo agradesco, lamento la demora de este capitulo espero que os guste.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei.**


End file.
